Rewriting Lifeline
by SarahRabb705
Summary: My rewritten version of Lifeline. What if Harm and Mac had been discovered? Ch 18 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Rewriting Lifeline

What would have happened if Harm and Mac had been *discovered* out on the Admiral's porch. H/M

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or have anything to do with any part of the show. I'm just a fan.

We rejoin our favourite JAG couple as they share that kiss on the Admiral's porch. Meanwhile, Mic *cough* Bugme decides that his fiancee has spent too long on the porch with her best friend and even though Tiner had informed him they would be in soon, he goes outside to find them.

Mic stopped short as he stepped out onto the porch and saw Harm and Mac wrapped in a passionate embrace.

"Sarah, what the bloody hell is going on here?!" said Mic angrily.

Harm and Mac quickly broke apart, both horrified that Mic had seen them.

"Mic, this isn't what it looks like," began Mac, still breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah, we were just ah...saying goodbye," said Harm, coming to Mac's defence.

"I bet you were," spat Mic sarcastically.

"What's going on?" asked Renee, stepping out onto the porch.

"I'll tell you what's going on Renee, your boyfriend and my fiancee were not out here having a nice, friendly conversation. Instead they were out here kissing!" said Mic.

Renee's eyes widened, as Harm and Mac stood by guiltily.

"What?!" she exploded.

"I told you didn't I," she said, turning on Mic.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend what he was doing," said Mic.

"Well Harm, I'm waiting," said Renee, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

"It wasn't what it looked like," said Harm lamely, copying Mac's words from just minutes before.

Fuming, Renee moved towards them, stopping in front of Harm and slapping him before glaring at Mac and walking away.

Harm held his cheek. "I guess I deserved that," he said.

"You deserve a heck of a lot worse than that mate," said Mic who looked like he wanted to have a turn.

"Mic, no," said Mac, speaking up.

"No what, Sarah? You don't think Rabb here can hold his own in a fight?" said Mic.

"That's not what I think but what would fighting accomplish?" shot back Mac.

"Why don't I start listing what it would accomplish," said Mic, glaring at Harm who glared back.

"Please Mic, this isn't the time or the place," said Mac. The look on Mic's face made her immediately regret her choice of words.

"Now that you mention the time and place, I don't think kissing Rabb was quite in the description of our engagement party," spat Mic.

"Don't blame Mac, if there's anyone to blame it's me," said Harm.

"Harm," said Mac, in a warning tone.

"Look, we can talk about this later Mic, I need to go," she continued.

"Where are you going?" asked Mic. 

Harm wore a concerned expression and wordlessly, Mac told him that she was fine. 

"I need to go for a bit, clear my head," said Mac.

"Fine," said Mic.

Mac gave Harm a look that meant she didn't want him to fight with Mic and then pulled his suit jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him. Their fingers brushed slightly as he took it from her and with a quick look back at them, she was gone. Harm and Mic were left on the porch glaring at each other. After a tense silence, Harm went back inside and making his excuses, left the party.

Meanwhile, Mac's POV:

_That went well, _thought Mac dryly as she drove home to her apartment. She replayed the events in her head.

_Why did Harm kiss me like that and why did I kiss him back?_ She asked herself questioningly.

_Because I'm in love with him, _she answered truthfully.

_Why am I even engaged to a man I don't love? _Was the next question her mind threw at her and Mac quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

_What a mess,_ she thought, shaking her head.

A few cars in front of her, a sedan came to a sudden halt, wheels squealing in protest to avoid a car that had run a red light. Mac had just enough time to hear the squeal of brakes and the sound of a crash as the cars in front of her each rammed into the backs of the cars in front of them. Her car hit the car in front and all Mac thought of as she let the blackness overcome her was Harm.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! This was a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! I'm glad you guys like the story. This chapter has the usual disclaimer attached and I used part of a Harm quote from an episode after Lifeline in my story (I think it may have been the one directly after that episode).

Chapter 2

Harm made his way home and sat staring into space for awhile. He tried hard not to think of how good it had felt to hold Mac in his arms and to be kissing her.

_I really need to stop thinking about that,_ he thought. _Boy, I definitely overstepped the bounds of a well-wisher though._

The phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Rabb," he answered.

"Are you Commander Harmon Rabb?" asked the unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Yes," replied Harm, wondering what this was about.

"We have you down as next of kin for a Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"I am, what's this about?" asked Harm, a sudden fear descending upon him.

"Colonel Mackenzie has been in an accident, a five car pile-up to be precise."

"Oh my God, is she all right?" asked Harm, resisting the urge to drop the phone and rush out to be with Mac.

"She's doing quite well Commander, she doesn't have any serious injuries and the ambulance officers told us she insisted on being brought here to Bethesda rather than to a civilian hospital."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Harm.

He quickly grabbed his keys and jacket and headed to Bethesda.

Once there he found the Admiral, Mic, Harriet and Bud there also. They had received the call while still at the party so had come altogether.

"Sir, how is she?" asked Harm.

"We've been waiting for you Commander, you're down as her next of kin so they won't tell us anything other than that her injuries are not serious," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm, going over to the nurse's desk and asking for information.

After a few anxious minutes of waiting, a doctor came out to speak to Harm.

"Commander Rabb?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, how is Colonel Mackenzie doctor?" asked Harm.

Brumby hovered at his side, anxious for information.

"Are you family?" asked the doctor addressing Brumby.

"I'm Colonel Mackenzie's fiancé," said Mic.

"Is your name Harm?" asked the doctor.

"No, I'm Mic," said Brumby shooting a glare in Harm's direction.

"She's been asking for Harm," said the doctor.

"I'm Harm," said Harm, trying to avoid Mic's angry gaze but happy that Mac had been asking for him.

"Colonel Mackenzie is doing well. She has a concussion and two broken ribs with a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise, she's fine. She even insisted we let her go," said the doctor, shaking his head.

"That sounds like Mac. Can I see her?" asked Harm.

"She's resting right now, but you can see her. I'll let just you see her now and then her fiancé and the rest of your group can go in two at a time," said the doctor, indicating towards Admiral Chegwidden, Harriet and Bud.

"Thank you doctor," said Harm, following him down the hall and to Mac's room.

Mac was asleep when Harm walked into the room, so he quietly sat down in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand as he did so.

"You really scared me Mac, I'm so glad that you're not hurt badly," he began softly.

"I wish I hadn't let you leave, then this wouldn't have happened."

"I won't apologise for what happened at the party though, not unless you tell me it was wrong," he continued.

He reached out with his other hand and pushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered.

"I know I'm too late, but I do love you," he continued.

Half an hour later, he still sat by her bedside, holding onto her hand.

He saw Mac stir slightly and a moment later she opened her eyes.

"Hey Sailor," said Mac, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare," said Harm.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," replied Mac.

Harm gave her a disbelieving look. "Marines don't always need to be so brave you know."

 "Really, I'm fine. My head hurts and my ribs hurt, but other than that, I'm okay," said Mac.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Harm.

"No, I guess not," said Mac with a small laugh, followed by a wince as her broken ribs protested to the laughter.

She looked up into Harm's concerned eyes, and squeezed his hand gently, telling him that she'd be fine.

"I heard you wanted them to let you go already," said Harm teasingly.

"Yeah, I wish they'd let me out of here," said Mac.

"Not happening until you're all better. I'll get the Admiral to order you to stay if necessary," said Harm.

"Yes sir," said Mac, smiling.

"Good answer, Colonel," said Harm smiling.

"So my mind is a bit foggy, what exactly happened?" asked Mac.

"I don't know all the details myself but from what I do know, you had an accident, there was a pile-up," said Harm.

"Oh," said Mac, trying hard to remember for herself what had happened.

"Was anyone badly hurt? It wasn't my fault was it?" asked Mac worriedly.

"I don't know if anyone was hurt, you're the only one they brought here, the others went to a civilian hospital. And don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It was someone else's and I for one hope they find him and charge him with reckless driving, negligence and anything else the police can come up with," said Harm.

"The driver in question is in custody," spoke up a voice from behind them.

Officer Baker strode forward, and stood beside the chair Harm sat in.

"Commander Rabb," said Harm, standing to shake hands with the officer.

"Officer Baker," replied the Officer.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I need to get a statement from you, Colonel Mackenzie," said Officer Baker.

"That's fine, the details are a bit hazy right now though," said Mac.

"Anything you can remember will be fine," said Officer Baker.

Mac gave her statement, and Officer Baker thanked them and left the room.

"Are you okay?" asked Harm, noticing that Mac was looking tired.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired, not to mention my head is still pounding," said Mac.

"I'll let you rest. Go to sleep, Ninja Girl," said Harm, stroking her cheek.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Mac, yawning.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," said Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

Mac smiled back and closing her eyes, fell fast asleep.

Chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews guys! Keep them coming!

Chapter 3

"Can I see Sarah?" Mic was asking the doctor.

"I don't see a reason why not. Just remember that she needs to rest," was the reply.

Mic didn't need anymore of an invitation and went into Mac's room. He stopped short at the door as he saw Harm sitting beside Mac's bedside, tenderly holding her hand in his own. _Bloody déjà vu,_ thought Mic to himself before he stepped over to the bed.

"You still here Rabb?" he asked.

Harm looked up. "Mic," he acknowledged. "I wanted to stay with Mac for awhile."

"Well she's got me now, you can go," said Mic.

"I told her I'd stay and I'm going to," said Harm, not backing down.

"I'm her fiancé, if you don't remember," said Mic.

"Fine, but I'm her best friend and I have just as much a right to be here with her as you," stated Harm firmly. 

"Would the two of you stop acting like children?" asked AJ coming into the room.

"Sorry sir," replied Harm.

"Sorry Admiral," echoed Mic.

"You'd better be, and if I see any more childishness between the two of you, I won't hesitate to order you both to leave," said AJ authoritatively.

"Yes sir," Harm and Mic replied.

Mac had stirred at the arguing but slept on. AJ stayed for a bit, and then went back outside to allow Bud and Harriet a chance to see Mac.

"Sir, how is she?" asked Harriet anxiously as Harm met her and Bud at the door.

"She's doing well, she's asleep right now," said Harm.

Mic vacated the seat at Mac's bedside for Harriet. He'd taken the chance to take the seat when Harm had seen the Admiral out.

Harriet took Mac's hand as she sat down.

"Harriet?" said Mac, waking.

"Yes ma'am, I didn't mean to wake you," said Harriet apologetically.

"It's okay Harriet, and please, it's Mac," said Mac.

"I'll try," said Harriet.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" asked Bud, standing beside his wife and looking at Mac with concern.

"I'm feeling fine Bud, really," said Mac.

"Good to hear ma'am, you need to take care of yourself though," said Bud.

Mac smiled warmly at him. "Thanks."

"You scared us ma…Mac," said Harriet.

"I didn't mean to scare you all," said Mac, looking around and noticing Mic in the room for the first time. Harm stood close by, arms crossed, obviously not liking Mic's presence one bit.

_At least he has the sense to let Bud and Harriet visit with her without interrupting_, thought Harm.

When Bud and Harriet left promising to come back the next day, Mic took his seat beside Mac's bedside.

"How are you feeling luv?"

"I'm fine Mic," said Mac.

"We've got some talking to do," said Mic.

"I agree, but not now. Once I get out of here we'll talk," said Mac.

"But it's important," said Mic stubbornly.

"It can wait, I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you," replied Mac firmly.

Harm uncrossed his arms, ready to tell Mic not to bother Mac.

"Fine, I can see our relationship isn't a high priority to you," said Mic.

"And I can see my health or my feelings are not a high priority to you," Mac shot back.

Harm had had enough.

"Brumby, I think you should go. Mac needs to rest. That's much more important than any talk you two need to have," said Harm.

Mic looked at him incredulously. "You're ordering me to leave? You weren't the Admiral last time I checked mate," he said.

"I'm not ordering anything, just suggesting," said Harm calmly, though he balled his fist up by his side.

"And you're staying?" asked Mic.

"I want to stay, yes. But only if Mac wants me to," said Harm carefully.

Mac nodded her head slightly in assent.

"So you want him to stay and me to go?" asked Mic, turning back to Mac.

"I didn't say that," replied Mac, avoiding his question.

"I'm staying, if your bodyguard here doesn't mind that is," said Mic, indicating to Harm sarcastically.

Mac rolled her eyes, and Harm kept silent. He didn't want to upset Mac by arguing with Mic. It was taking all his strength not to wipe that smug look off the Australian's face.

"Harm is my best friend, that's something any man who gets involved with me needs to accept," said Mac.

"Sure, any man will put up with you gallivanting around the world with him, sleeping in the same room or kissing him at your own engagement party," said Mic, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"That's enough Brumby," said Harm, before Mac had a chance to reply.

"Stay out of this Rabb," said Mic.

"Harm, it's okay, really. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," said Mac.

"I know you can, but you need to rest. How's your head?" asked Harm, moving to stand beside her.

"Better, still hurts a bit though," said Mac.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," said Harm, bending to kiss her forehead.

"Let's give Mac some time to heal Mic, we're not helping her," said Harm straightening.

Surprisingly Brumby didn't argue. "I'll be outside Sarah," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before following Harm out of the room.

"Commander, may I have a word with you?" asked AJ when Harm joined him in the waiting area.

"Yes sir," said Harm.

Mic had moved to the other side of the room so Harm took the seat beside AJ.

"All right, can we drop the sir's for this conversation?" asked AJ.

"Sir?" asked Harm, not being able to stop himself.

"That's exactly what I mean. Please, call me AJ," said AJ.

"Sorry, it's hard to break the habit," said Harm.

"Understood," came the reply.

"Do you love her son?" asked AJ.

"Love who?" asked Harm, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Come on Harm, I wasn't born yesterday. I can see you and Mac are more than friends. Why you waited so long though is a mystery," said AJ.

"What about regs?" asked Harm.

"Don't worry about regs right now. I just want to know whether you're in love with the Colonel," said AJ.

Harm took a deep breath. "Yes," he said.

"Why don't you tell her? She doesn't love Brumby. She might think she does, but anyone can tell it's really you she loves," said AJ.

Harm could only look at him. He could tell that his CO was completely serious.

"Don't look so surprised, you and Mac have always been very close. You have your arguments but it's clear to most that you love each other," said AJ.

"She's engaged to Mic," said Harm.

"She's not married to him yet," said AJ. "She might if you don't tell her how you feel though."

"You're right, I should. If I did and she felt the same way, what would happen? Neither of us wants to leave JAG," said Harm.

"You leave that to me, there are ways I could keep you both," said AJ.

"Thanks AJ. That means a lot," said Harm.

"Anytime son. Now are you going to tell her or do I have to make that an order?" asked AJ.

"Now sir?" asked Harm.

"Well, I guess it isn't the best time but you shouldn't put it off either. She needs to know," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm.

"Good luck Commander, but I don't think you'll need it," said AJ with a wink, getting up and crossing the room to the water cooler, leaving Harm to his thoughts.

Chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So sorry for the long delay, it's been much too long since I've updated! I've been pretty busy and have had some writer's block as well. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter 4

The following day…

Mac's hospital room

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Harm, stepping inside Mac's room in uniform, his cover under his arm.

"Hi, I'm feeling fine," said Mac, smiling as she saw him.

"That's good to hear Marine. Don't make it a habit to scare us all okay?" said Harm, sitting down in the chair beside her bed.

Mac pretended to think for a moment. "I could promise, but I don't know how well I'd keep it. Occupational hazard of being in the service," she explained.

"Try," said Harm.

"Oh I will, as long as you promise not to make a habit of crashing planes," said Mac.

"Okay Mac, I promise to try to keep away from hard landings," said Harm, a smile on his lips.

"Right," said Mac, with a shake of her head. They both laughed, each glad that what had happened between them hadn't affected their usual banter.

"So where's Mic? I thought he would have been here," asked Harm, trying to keep his tone neutral as he noticed the absence of the annoying Australian.

"Oh he was, I told him I needed some more time alone," said Mac.

"Bet he loved that," remarked Harm.

"It would be hard to miss that I'm not exactly in Mic Brumby's good books at the moment," said Mac nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, he must be bothering you about what…ah…happened," said Harm.

"Yeah, but he does deserve an explanation," said Mac.

"Is it hard to explain Mac?" ventured Harm, looking at her intently.

Mac held his gaze, trying to read the thoughts behind the words.

"I guess it is. Our rel…friendship has been pretty complicated," she replied, quickly covering her mistake.

"You had it right the first time Mac," muttered Harm under his breath.

"What?" asked Mac, having heard the comment but wanting him to clarify.

Harm glanced at her and coloured slightly, not having meant to think aloud. "Tell Mic whatever you want to, I'll go along with it," he said.

Mac gave him a look but said nothing about his previous comment. Instead, a blush crept to her cheeks. 

"Oh, like the goodbye explanation he didn't believe?" she asked.

"It's a pity he didn't believe that one. It was our best bet," said Harm, smiling.

"Yeah," said Mac, nervous as to where the conversation was heading.

"Look, I wanted to get a chance to talk to you. It's important," said Harm seriously.

"What about?" asked Mac.

"You know what it's about," said Harm. 

"But it's about a lot of things," he added quickly, having realised how lame his first statement had sounded.

Mac nodded. "When? Did you want to talk now?"

"I think it would be better to talk somewhere else. If you'd like we could have dinner when you're released and talk then," said Harm hopefully.

"Okay, that sounds nice," said Mac, smiling at him.

"Great," said Harm, relieved. "When are you being released?"

"Today. Hopefully by this afternoon, I'm going crazy in here," said Mac.

"I know the feeling," said Harm with a chuckle.

"And I won't mention the food…" said Mac, trailing off.

"Is that a hint that I'll have a hungry Marine on my hands at dinner?" asked Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

"You bet. Hospital food isn't exactly fine dining," said Mac good-naturedly.

"Oh no," said Harm, thinking aloud again.

"What's up?" asked Mac.

"Now that you mentioned fine dining, I was just thinking that Mic probably won't be keen at all on the idea of us having dinner," replied Harm.

"Honestly Sailor, do I look like the type of woman who would let a man dictate my actions?" asked Mac.

"No," said Harm sheepishly. "You look like the type of woman who can always hold her own."

"Right answer Rabb," said Mac.

Harm wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Phew, you're not Ninja Girl for nothing."

Mac chuckled.

"Now, if you're a good Marine, I'll try to sneak you in some real food for lunch," said Harm, cheekily.

"You're lucky there are nurses outside, or else I would have kicked your six out the door," retorted Mac, mock glaring at him.

"That's my cue to get out of here while I can," said Harm. He glanced at his watch.

"I need to get to headquarters. I told the Admiral I'd come by and see you first but I must have lost track of time," he said.

"Well, you're not exactly known for being punctual Commander," said Mac, smiling.

"I'm always on time Colonel. It's everyone else that decides to be early," said Harm with a wink.

"Okay, get to work on time then. Thanks for coming by Harm," said Mac.

"No problem. I wanted to come by. See you later," said Harm.

"See you then," replied Mac.

Harm leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Sarah," he said, before grabbing his cover and heading towards the door.

"Bye Harm," said Mac.

He grinned back at her as he left the room and Mac was left smiling to herself, wondering just when Harmon Rabb Jr. had let go and decided to be more open with her.

Chapter 5 will be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac smiled as the doctor gave her a clean bill of health, allowing her to leave the hospital.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," said Mac.

"Make sure you rest up at home Colonel and take it easy on those ribs," replied the doctor.

"Yes, I will. I daresay the Admiral won't let me go straight back to work," said Mac.

"I think your CO would be right there. Some extra rest never hurt anyone," said the doctor.

"I guess that's true," said Mac with a laugh.

The doctor left her to finish getting ready to leave and Mic walked in shortly after.

"G'day Sarah. Ready to go home?" 

"Hi Mic. Yes, I'm ready," replied Mac.

"Good, let's get going then," said Mic, grabbing her bag.

Mac allowed him to lead her out of the hospital and drive her home. As he parked his car, Mic turned to her. 

"Look Sarah, I've been thinking. We wouldn't work. I know you love me but your heart belongs to Rabb. I turned a blind eye at first but that doesn't mean it isn't there. And I don't even like the guy," said Mic, stopping for Mac's response.

Mac sighed. "I know, you're right," she said, lowering her eyes.

"I don't even know why I let it get this far. I never meant to hurt you," she continued.

"Yeah well, it's better to end it now than wait for you and Rabb to work it out years later. That wouldn't be fair on me and frankly, I don't want to play second fiddle," said Mic.

"I really am sorry. It wasn't meant to turn out like this," said Mac.

"I can't make you love me more than Rabb, and I don't want to. Things will be better for both of us this way," said Mic rather stiffly.

"I hope we can remain friends," said Mac tentatively. She removed her engagement ring from a pocket inside her bag and held it out to him. She was glad she hadn't bothered to put any of her jewelry back on before she had left the hospital. Mic looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, we could be. It'll take some time though Sarah. You understand," said Mic.

"Yeah, I understand," said Mac.

"You can keep this," said Mic, taking the ring but leaving it held out to her.

"Thanks. I don't think I should though. I know you probably don't want it but I think it's best you take it," said Mac carefully. Mic nodded and pocketed the ring.

"I'll be going back to Australia," said Mic, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"Stay in touch. Thanks for driving me home," said Mac.

"No worries," said Mic.

Mac waited a moment, unsure what to do before Mic decided for her and leaned over to place a peck on her cheek.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," echoed Mac, as she exited the car, holding her bag.

She walked into her building and Mic's car drove away behind her.

_That went surprisingly well,_ she thought to herself as she unlocked her door. Grasping the handle she pushed the door inwards and was confused momentarily that her door seemingly remained locked. _That's strange, _thought Mac. She tried the door once more before reinserting her key and turning the lock. This time the door opened and Mac peered warily into her apartment, knowing that she had not left her door unlocked. She heard the clink of a glass in the kitchen and stiffened, going immediately into Marine mode. Moving silently, she moved across to see who the intruder was. She relaxed when she recognized her partner's tall frame, his head bent over something on the stove.

"Harm," began Mac.

"Hi Ninja Girl. I didn't hear you come in. I let myself in, I hope you don't mind," said Harm, turning to greet her.

"No, I don't mind. I wondered why my door was unlocked though," said Mac.

"Yeah, I didn't lock it behind me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to bring you home," said Harm, striding across the space separating them to envelop her in a hug.

"It's okay. Mic and I needed the chance to talk anyway," said Mac, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"And?" prompted Harm, moving slightly so he could look at her.

"And we worked things out as they should be. We both knew it wouldn't work, Mic even said that to me before I could tell him," said Mac.

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble," said Harm, his eyes flashing protectively.

"No, it was all quite amicable," said Mac.

Harm looked briefly toward her left ring finger.

"I gave him back the ring. I thought it would be best," explained Mac.

Harm nodded. "I was just making us some dinner. You rest and leave me to do the cooking," he said.

"I'm not bedridden, Harm," said Mac.

"I know, but even kick ass Marines need some down time," said Harm with a grin.

"Point taken," said Mac, grinning back. She sniffed the air. "What are we having?"

"You're having a little something I didn't get a chance to bring you at lunch since I got tied up in court," said Harm, pointing to a Beltway burger bag. "And we're also having pasta with Harm's special vegetarian sauce and salad."

"Sounds good. Thanks for the burger," said Mac.

"Hey, I said I'd get it for you. It's just later than I'd thought," said Harm smiling at her.

"I don't mind," said Mac. She walked into the living room. 

"I hope Harm's special pasta sauce isn't anything like Harm's special meatless meatloaf," Mac threw over her shoulder, grinning at him playfully when he stuck his head out of the kitchen and gave her a mock glare.

"You just wait until you taste it," said Harm good-naturedly.

"Oh I will," said Mac as she lay down on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thanks for dinner Harm," said Mac, after she finished the last bite of her meal. 

"Don't mention it. I was glad to," said Harm.

"And to be fair, I really liked Harm's special vegetarian pasta sauce," said Mac with a smile.

"I told you you'd like it," said Harm, grinning.

"You did," replied Mac as she got up to clear the dinner table.

"What do you think you're doing Marine?" asked Harm.

"Clearing the table. You cooked, so I'm clearing and washing up. Is that okay with you Sailor?" asked Mac, her tone half exasperated and half playful.

"Okay, I know when to stop driving you nuts," said Harm, admitting defeat grudgingly.

"Good," said Mac with a smile.

"Can I help though?" he asked.

"Sure," said Mac, handing him a plate.

After washing up without pausing the friendly conversation and banter, Harm and Mac sat back down in Mac's living room. A few minutes of comfortable silence later, Harm spoke up.

"We need to have that talk," he ventured.

Mac looked at him with some surprise. She'd thought he might have decided to once again sidestep the conversation. Harm's expression however told her that he was serious. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

"Do you want to start?" she asked.

Harm nodded before looking away from her for a moment, gathering his courage.

"I guess I should start almost at the beginning," he said, looking into her eyes

"At Norfolk, when we kissed for the first time…I know I didn't say so at the time, but it wasn't Diane I was kissing. I may have been kissing her for a second or two, but I was kissing you," said Harm.

Mac felt herself blush as she nodded. "I'd always thought you were kissing her," she stated.

"I know and I didn't say anything," said Harm.

"It's okay," said Mac, secretly thrilled.

"There are so many things we could talk about here Mac, we've shared a lot over the years. I wanted to make sure you knew that about Norfolk though," said Harm. Mac nodded in acknowledgment and Harm continued.

"I didn't know I'd get such a close best friend when we met, but that's what you became. You've always been there for me, giving me the strength to do anything just by being there. You're really something Mac. You overcame so much and look at you now, a successful Marine Colonel. You're smart, beautiful and tough. I know there's the Sarah side of you though. The side that's not just a tough Marine, but also a wonderful woman who has normal insecurities and fears. I haven't always been fair to you, I've let my stupid pride get in the way and didn't go after what I wanted most. I meant what I said at your engagement party, I never want to lose you," said Harm.

Tears had made their way to Mac's eyes and she cursed herself inwardly for being so weak. Harm moved closer to her on the couch and took both her hands in his, trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"Harm," she began, shakily.

Harm let go of one of her hands and lightly caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped despite Mac's struggle to keep the tears at bay. 

"I need to keep going," he told her.

Mac smiled, showing him she understood and Harm grasped her hands again. Inwardly he was trying to decide what the best way to continue would be while also trying not to get lost in Mac's expressive dark eyes.

"I always knew we'd come to the moment of truth at some point. I just didn't know when. I know that it's now though. It could have been earlier but we'll make do," said Harm.

Mac was sure Harm could hear the way her heart was hammering in her chest as he spoke again, not knowing that he was thinking the same thing.

"I want to tell you that….that I love you Sarah Mackenzie and I have for a long time now. I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win your love," said Harm.

Mac stared at him for a moment as more tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Oh Harm, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that. The truth is that I love you too. I knew we had something between us but I didn't know that you felt the same way," said Mac.

Harm wiped her tears away before embracing her tightly.

"It took me so long but it feels good to have finally said it. I love you more than anything," said Harm, getting emotional with the knowledge that Sarah Mackenzie loved him back.

"More than flying?" asked Mac playfully, tenderly placing a hand on his cheek and wiping away the moisture she found there.

"More than flying Sarah," he replied.

"I love you more than anything too Harmon Rabb. We're both stubborn but getting there today was worth the wait. You're the greatest best friend I could ever have. You're so supportive and always show me you care, even when we're fighting! You've been there for me so much over the years. You're amazing, as a man, friend and a fellow lawyer. And you already know how gorgeous you are," said Mac, finishing on a lighter note.

"Despite popular belief, I'm not that cocky," said Harm, with a grin.

"You're full of surprises today," said Mac laughing.

Harm smiled at her and Mac moved back into his arms, relishing the feel of his embrace. Harm placed a kiss on her hair and Mac looked into his eyes, lost in the sea of blue-green.

Harm leaned closer, questioning her with his eyes and smiling at the assent she was clearly giving him, he closed the distance.

He captured her lips for a sweet, loving kiss.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you," said Harm, pushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"I love you too," said Mac, running her fingers through his hair.

"I think I'll be going around grinning," said Harm, shaking his head with a laugh. Mac's smile matched his own. 

"Well, it looks like we're both going to go around grinning," she said.

Laughing, they kissed again, lighthearted in the knowledge that they didn't need to hide their feelings anymore.

Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harm sat at his desk trying to work on a case, but his mind kept drifting off to Mac. He wondered whether she had received his surprise yet.

Same time

Mac's apartment

Mac lay on her couch absentmindedly watching the morning news when there was a knock at her door.

_I wonder who that could be, _thought Mac knowing that all her JAG friends were at the office.

She got up gingerly, so as not to aggravate her ribs.

Unlocking her door, she opened it to find a deliveryman standing outside, holding a large bouquet of red and white roses.

"Are you Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Mac.

"These are for you, and sign here please," said the deliveryman.

Mac took the roses and signed.

"Thank you," she said as the deliveryman took his leave.

_Wow, these are beautiful, _thought Mac smiling to herself as she closed the door and leaned back on it.

Sitting back down on the couch she sniffed the roses and pulled a card out of a small envelope attached to the stems. She opened the card to find Harm's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I tried to find flowers as beautiful as you but there simply weren't any. I hope that you like these. I want to ask you if you would go out with me on Saturday night? And yes, I mean on a proper date. Let me know, and I'll make the arrangements. I hope you're being a good Marine and resting like you should be. I love you._

_Harm_

Mac smiled widely as a few tears made their way down her cheeks. She shook her head, amazed at how girly Harmon Rabb made her.

"I love you too Harm," she whispered.

JAG Headquarters

Harm's office

"Enter," he said, as he heard a knock on his door.

"Sir, the Admiral would like to see you in his office," said Tiner.

"Thanks Tiner, I'll be right there," said Harm closing the file he'd been attempting to work on. He followed Tiner to the Admiral's office and Tiner announced his presence.

"Send him in!" instructed the Admiral.

Tiner opened the door and Harm stepped inside the office, coming to attention in front of the Admiral's desk.

"Close the hatch, Tiner," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Tiner, closing the door and going back to his desk.

"At ease Commander. Take a seat," said AJ.

Harm relaxed his stance and sat down.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he began.

"Yes, this isn't a work related matter though so you can drop the sir's," replied AJ.

Harm nodded.

"Have you done what we spoke about a few days ago?" asked AJ.

"Sir?" asked Harm, not quite understanding.

"In regards to you and the Colonel, Harm," said AJ.

Harm attempted to hide a grin. "I have," he said, mildly amused that this was the reason the Admiral had wanted to see him.

"And?" prompted AJ.

"The Colonel and I are in love," said Harm.

AJ leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"That's great news Harm. I knew the two of you would work things out one day. I don't want to lose either of my best lawyers, and I don't have my Admiral's privilege for nothing," said AJ with a wink.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot," said Harm.

"Does anyone else know?" asked AJ.

"No sir, Mac and I haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet," said Harm.

"Understood. How is Mac doing?" asked AJ.

"She's doing well. Her ribs seem to be healing and they're not giving her too much trouble," said Harm.

"Good to hear. Well, we'd both better get back to work. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Aye, Aye Sir," said Harm, as he stood.

"Oh and Commander…"

"Yes sir?" asked Harm.

"Make sure Lt. Simms is sitting down when you and the Colonel make the relationship public," said AJ with a smile.

Harm smiled too. "Yes sir!" he said, before exiting the office and closing the door behind him.

1835

Mac's apartment

Mac picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

Getting the machine, she frowned slightly. _I doubt he'd still be at the office,_ she thought as she put down the receiver without leaving a message.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she got up to answer it.

"Hey Marine," said Harm.

"Hey flyboy, I was just calling you," said Mac, as she let him in.

"Really? What about?" asked Harm with an innocent expression on his face.

"Well, I got these beautiful roses this morning and a dinner invitation so I wanted to tell the sender that I would love to go out with him," replied Mac, playing along.

"So that's a yes?" asked Harm, forgetting to act innocent for a moment.

"That's a definite yes Harm. Thank you, for the roses and the note. It was really sweet of you," said Mac, hugging him.

"I wanted to Mac, and leave dinner up to me. I'll arrange something special for us," said Harm, kissing her cheek softly.

"As long as this date doesn't involve flying, I'm fine with anything," said Mac.

"It doesn't involve flying, I promise," said Harm.

"Is there anything you have in mind that I could use planning it?" he continued.

"Not really, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time no matter what," said Mac.

"We will Sarah," said Harm, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Mac smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"This is going to be hard to hide at work," remarked Mac softly as they ended the kiss.

"Not as hard as you might think," said Harm, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"No? Do you know something I don't Harm?" asked Mac playfully, as she saw how relaxed he was at the prospect of their CO and their fellow officers finding out. Harm simply grinned in reply.

"Harm, you're much too calm not to know something. We'd be facing court martial!" said Mac.

"The Admiral knows," said Harm, smiling at Mac's expression as she registered the information.

"Harm, how could the Admiral know? Did you tell him?" she asked.

"Not really. Look, at the hospital the Admiral took me aside and made me admit to him that I was in love with you. He wanted this to happen. He told me if I didn't get my act together that he'd order me to tell you how I felt," said Harm.

Mac shook her head, laughing in disbelief.

"Of all the explanations, that wasn't what I was expecting," she said.

"We have the Admiral's permission Mac. I told you it wouldn't be as hard as you thought," said Harm grinning.

"That takes some of the weight off, at least we know that we won't be court-martialed as long as the Admiral is in charge," said Mac.

"Oh and the Admiral said to make sure that Harriet is sitting down when she finds out," said Harm.

"She'll love this," agreed Mac.

"I feel terrible that I haven't asked yet, but how are you feeling?" asked Harm touching her cheek, his voice growing more serious.

"I'm fine Harm, really. And it's okay, you've been asking a lot as it is," said Mac, putting her hand over his.

"I'm glad. I'll try to stop asking so many times though. Wouldn't want an irate Marine on my hands," said Harm with a smile.

"Good thinking Commander," replied Mac.

Harm theatrically wiped his brow of imaginary sweat, making Mac smile, and leaned in to kiss her once more.

Chapter 8 follows!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: The name of the restaurant is made up. I don't live in the US and even though I could have looked one up my lack of knowledge of the Washington area would probably mean I might have chosen one way too far from the area JAG is set in or something.

Harm and Mac's first date

Victoria's Restaurant

"You should have seen her face!" laughed Mac, telling Harm one of her many Chloe stories.

Harm was laughing too.

"Does she know about us?" he asked.

"Not yet, she has the usual pre-teen intuition that I'm not telling her something on the phone but I thought it would be better to tell her face to face when she comes to visit in a few weeks," said Mac, taking a bite of her meal.

"You'll have to take a picture of her face when you tell her," laughed Harm. Suddenly he sobered.

"Um, Mac, she will be okay with this won't she?"

Mac looked up at him. "Why wouldn't she be?" she asked.

"Well, I think she was kind of mad at me for not doing anything when you got engaged to Mic. I just really want her to like me I guess," said Harm.

"She thinks you're great, really. She tried to warm up to Mic because she had to but she's always had a big soft spot for you," said Mac, reassuringly taking his hand.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Harm, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Uh oh," he said suddenly.

"What?" asked Mac.

"Don't look but we've got company," said Harm.

"Who?" asked Mac, her eyes widening.

"Bud and Harriet," said Harm in a whisper.

_Harm and I do not look like we're here on a working dinner,_ thought Mac, trying to look inconspicuous. Harm was engrossed in reading the drinks menu.

"Sir, Ma'am!" said Harriet in surprise as she and Bud were led by Harm and Mac's table. She had seen Harm kissing Mac's hand when she and Bud had come in and was just bursting to find out what it meant.

"Hi Harriet, Bud," replied Harm.

"Fancy meeting you both here, sir, ma'am" said Bud.

"You look beautiful Harriet," said Mac, admiring the dress.

"Thank you ma…Mac, you look beautiful too," said Harriet, quickly remembering that they were not at the office.

"Would the two of you like to join us?" asked Harm.

Bud looked at Harriet and opened his mouth to speak. Harriet discretely nudged him and he stopped.

"Thank you, Harm, Mac but maybe another time. We kind of planned on a romantic dinner alone," said Harriet.

"Of course. Well, we'll see you later then. Have a great night," said Mac as Harm said his goodbyes as well.

Mac tried to keep a straight face as they walked away and Harm was still intently studying the drinks menu.

He glanced up at her after a moment and chuckled.

"I'm not spending the rest of the night pretending this is a working dinner Sarah," he said.

Mac smiled back. "I'm not either."

Harriet and Bud's table

"Harriet! What did you do that for?" asked Bud, bewildered as they sat down.

"I wanted them to have time alone sweetie," said Harriet, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"They're here alone aren't they honey. They're just having dinner," said Bud.

"Oh, I don't think that's it. I think they're here on a…" Harriet said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "date".

"A date! The Colonel and the Commander wouldn't break regs," said Bud.

"They're in love, I just know it," said Harriet with a smile.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harm and Mac holding hands across the table.

"What do you think about that?" she squeaked excitedly to her husband.

Bud was surprised. "You might be onto something honey but let's not make them uncomfortable by looking over," he said.

"We'll find out soon enough. Besides, I'm here to spend a romantic evening with my husband," said Harriet fondly.

Harm and Mac's table

"Did you see Harriet's face?" asked Harm with a laugh.

"She definitely loved this that's for sure," said Mac.

"I don't think we need to worry about them saying anything though," said Mac.

"No, Harriet will be keeping a closer eye on us but she won't say anything and Bud wouldn't either," said Harm.

"Anyway, I'm not planning on hiding being in love with Sarah Mackenzie," said Harm looking at her.

Mac smiled almost shyly. "You know, I really like hearing that. I'm in love with a certain Harmon Rabb too," she said.

Harm gave her his flyboy grin. "I really like hearing it too," he replied.

He leaned over and Mac met him halfway for a quick kiss.

Harriet and Bud's table

"Oh my God!" said Harriet, happening to catch the kiss.

"You noticed too sweetie?" asked Bud, a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, how wonderful! I wonder when they woke up to themselves. I'm so happy for them!" said Harriet.

"They do look happy," said Bud as he and Harriet went back to enjoying their dinner and time alone.

Harm and Mac spent the remainder of their dinner talking and laughing animatedly, enjoying spending time together.

"You know you're missing out don't you?" said Mac, as she dug into a slice of chocolate cake for dessert.

"Not really," said Harm easily.

"Come on, it's better than rabbit food," said Mac, holding the spoon out to him.

Harm merely shook his head with a smile before letting her feed him a bit of the cake.

"Good?" asked Mac when he'd swallowed.

"Not bad," conceded Harm.

Shortly after, Harm paid the bill and waving to Bud and Harriet, he and Mac left the restaurant.

"I had a really nice time tonight," said Mac outside as they waited for Harm's SUV to be brought out by the valet.

"So did I," said Harm.

Mac shivered slightly in the cool night air and Harm put his arm around her, holding her close. Mac smiled and snuggled closer to him. Both were disappointed when the SUV was brought out and they had to let go. Mac was looking out of the window of the SUV when Harm made a turn that didn't lead home to her apartment or even to his.

"Where are we going?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

Harm looked back at her and not saying anything, pulled over to the side of the road.

"I had one more thing planned tonight but I don't know whether it's something you'd be up to," he said.

Mac looked at him quizzically.

"How are you holding up?" asked Harm, indicating to her rib area.

"I'm fine," said Mac.

"Really, I'd tell you if I wasn't," she continued at Harm's disbelieving look.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you'll tell me if you need me to take you home," said Harm.

"Promise," said Mac.

Harm smiled at her and pulled back out onto the road.

"Now, where are we going?" asked Mac again.

"The carnival," replied Harm.

"We're going to a carnival, dressed like this?" asked Mac indicating to her dress and his suit.

"Sure," said Harm.

"That's if you want to," he added.

Mac smiled at him. "I'd love to, it'll be fun," she said.

Read more in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Harm as he and Mac strolled through the carnival, hand in hand.

"I really don't mind," said Mac, enjoying just being with him.

"I want you to have fun," said Harm, looking into her eyes.

"I am," said Mac.

"I'm glad, I am too," said Harm, squeezing her hand and then letting go.

Mac only had a few seconds to be disappointed before she noticed Harm taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Here, you're cold," said Harm.

"Thank you," said Mac, pulling the jacket closer.

"Put it on, you'll be warmer," said Harm.

"It'll be pretty big on me!" laughed Mac.

"So?" said Harm shrugging. "At least you'll be warm."

"Men don't care about fashion much do they?" asked Mac, slipping her arms through and putting the jacket on properly.

"Not really," replied Harm easily. He fixed the collar for her.

"You look beautiful Sarah, like you always do," said Harm.

Mac blushed slightly. "Thanks," she said.

Harm slipped his arm around her waist as they kept walking and Mac reciprocated the gesture, placing her own arm around Harm's waist.

"So flyboy, you going to show me how good you are with a gun?" she said teasingly a moment later as they came to a shooting stall.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Harm mirroring her playful tone.

Mac just smiled in reply and deciding to win her the cute teddy bear he saw her looking at, Harm took his wallet out and got ready to shoot the wall of ducks.

A short while later, they had left the stall, the teddy bear held securely in Mac's arms along with a plush tomcat imitation.

"The vendor was surprised at how good you were. You should have played it up and not told him you were in the military," said Mac smiling.

"You gave me a run for my money Marine. I think the vendor thought we'd make him run out of prizes if we kept going," said Harm with a laugh.

"Yeah, but these are nice, I'm going to call the bear Navy," said Mac, indicating to the bear she held.

Harm smiled. "He's cute, and I'll name the plane you won me Sarah," said Harm.

Mac studied the toy for a second. "I think that'll work," she said.

"So we've got Navy and Sarah, I wonder what else we can come up with," said Harm chuckling.

Mac laughed, the conversation they were having too funny to keep up.

"Oh, how about the Ferris wheel next?" said Mac excitedly.

"Sure," said Harm as they got into line to purchase tickets.

"So where to after this Marine?" asked Harm as they sat down together on the Ferris wheel and secured the seat. He put an arm around her shoulders and Mac leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well, we could get some cotton candy," said Mac.

"Hungry, Marine?" asked Harm, quirking his eyebrows at her.

"Not really, it's all a part of being at a carnival though. Cotton candy is a must," said Mac with a smile.

The Ferris wheel stopped and Mac and Harm looked out at the sights around them, lit by the lights of the carnival and the moonlight.

"It's so beautiful tonight," commented Mac.

"Yeah it is," agreed Harm.

"Can I try something?" asked Harm, knowing that the ride would move soon.

"What?" asked Mac.

"This," replied Harm, kissing her lips softly.

They felt the ride move and looked at each other.

"Why did you want to try that?" asked Mac, a smile playing on her lips.

Harm grinned, blushing slightly.

"I've always wanted to kiss the woman that I love at the top of a Ferris wheel," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mac's first instinct was to laugh that the great Harmon Rabb Jr. had thought of something so romantic but he'd shown her his softer side and she could only smile and kiss him again in reply.

The ride stopped and they heard a hearty laugh close to them.

"Hey lovebirds, I might have to rename my ride," said the slightly large but gentle looking man who was the in charge of the ride.

Harm and Mac blushed and quickly got up.

"Sorry," said Mac.

"No apologies necessary. I know Ferris wheels have a romantic quality," he said.

Harm smiled and they said goodbye.

"You two kids have a nice night now," said the man.

Harm and Mac walked away from the ride, heading to the food stalls for cotton candy. Mac heard a chuckle from Harm, who tried to turn it into a cough. Glancing sideways at him she lost it too and they both burst out laughing.

"Well, that was on the embarrassing side," commented Mac.

"Yeah," agreed Harm. "But it was fun."

"It was," said Mac.

They kept walking and found a cotton candy stall where Mac got herself a bag of the fluffy pink candy.

"Want some?" she asked, when she'd opened the bag and put a handful of it into her mouth.

"Mac, do you know how much sugar is in that?" he said.

"I'm guessing a lot, but it's still delicious," said Mac, putting another handful into her mouth.

Harm reached into the bag, pinched some cotton candy between his fingers and proceeded to eat it.

Mac was watching him with an amused expression.

"What?" he asked, seeing her look.

"Nothing, it's just that I've gotten you to have cake and cotton candy all in one night," teased Mac.

Harm grinned. "Well, I can let my guard down around junk food sometimes," he said, teasingly defending himself.

Mac nodded. "Surprisingly enough, stickboy."

"Jarhead," retorted Harm playfully.

"Squid," said Mac, joining in.

"Marine," said Harm.

"Navy," said Mac.

Harm thought for a moment and Mac smiled in mock triumph.

"Semper Fidelis head," said Harm.

"Semper Fidelis head?!" asked Mac, chuckling as she shook her head.

Harm grinned sheepishly. "Well I couldn't think of anything and I figured any normal endearment would make you want to deck me."

"That depends on what it is," said Mac.

"Beautiful?" asked Harm.

Mac grinned. "I like it, handsome."

A few hours later, after going on several more rides and enjoying a fireworks display they were both ready to call it a night. Harm drove Mac home to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"I really had a nice time tonight Harm," said Mac.

"I had a really nice time too Mac," said Harm.

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?" he ventured.

"I'd like that," said Mac.

"I'll call you and we'll work a time out tomorrow," said Harm.

"Okay," said Mac.

"Good night Sarah," said Harm, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly.

"Good night Harm," said Mac. She pulled him in for a hug and then they released each other.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," said Harm. He stroked her cheek and with a parting glance, left.

Mac locked up and sat down on her couch, smiling at the nights memories.

The ringing of the phone shook her out of her thoughts.

Chapter 10 continues. Wow, and I hadn't originally planned on getting this far but the ideas kept coming and I'm enjoying the story too much to end it quite yet! I hope you're all enjoying it too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello?" said Mac, picking up the phone.

"Mac, it's me," said a familiar voice.

"Chloe! What is it sweetie? Are you okay?" asked Mac, hearing a catch in her little sister's voice.

"I'm okay. I know it's late but I had a bad dream and needed to talk to you," said Chloe, her small voice a bit stronger.

"Don't worry about it being late. You can call anytime, you know that," said Mac reassuringly.

"I know. You're okay right?" said Chloe.

"I'm fine. Did you dream I was hurt or something?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, you were in hospital again and I was really scared," said Chloe.

"Oh sweetie. I'm fine, I promise," said Mac.

"Good," breathed Chloe in relief.

"Were you sleeping?" she continued.

"No, actually I just got home," said Mac, a small smile playing on her lips as she considered whether it would be a good time to tell Chloe about her relationship with Harm.

"You haven't started going back to work yet have you?" asked Chloe.

"No, not yet," replied Mac.

"A hot date!" said Chloe.

Mac laughed lightly. "You could say that," she said.

"Not Mic?" said Chloe.

"No," said Mac.

"Who then?" asked Chloe, her fingers crossed.

"I was going to tell you when you came to visit, but it's Harm," said Mac, holding the phone away from her ear as she said it.

Chloe gave an excited shriek and Mac smiled to herself, putting the phone back to her ear. 

"I told you! You two are perfect for each other. Can I be your flower girl?" said Chloe.

"Whoa, slow down Chloe. We've only been out on one date," said Mac.

"So? I know you guys are gonna get married. You're going out again right?" said Chloe.

"Tomorrow actually for a lunch date," said Mac.

"Cool. So did you kiss?" asked Chloe, a cheeky tone in her voice.

"Um, I plead the fifth?" said Mac, blushing.

Chloe shrieked excitedly again.

"You love him right?" asked Chloe, already knowing the reply.

"I can finally say it now. Yes, I do Chloe. I have for a long time now," said Mac.

"This is too exciting. Does he know? Has he told you he loves you lots?" asked Chloe.

"We've both said it," replied Mac.

"Yay, about time you guys worked out you were crazy about each other. So what did you do on the date?" asked Chloe excitedly.

"We went out to a lovely dinner and then he took me to a carnival," said Mac smiling.

"That sounds so nice!" commented Chloe.

"Chloe, we'll talk more again soon. I'm guessing your dad doesn't know you're on the phone instead of being asleep in bed, right?" said Mac, her internal clock alerting her of the hour.

"Yeah, I'd better get going," agreed Chloe.

"Okay, sweet dreams honey. I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too. Have a fun date tomorrow, " said Chloe.

"I'm sure I will. And Chloe?" said Mac.

"Yeah?" said Chloe.

"_If_ Harm and I get married, you'll be a bridesmaid, not a flower girl," said Mac, smiling.

"Yay! Thanks Mac," said Chloe excitedly.

"Okay, now try to get some sleep okay?" said Mac.

"I will. Maybe I'll dream about your wedding," said Chloe.

Mac chuckled. "Good night Chloe. Love you."

"Love you too," said Chloe before hanging up.

At a cafe

1300

"Boy was I glad when lunch time came around," said Harm, stretching his long legs under the table.

"One of those days huh?" asked Mac.

"Oh yeah. That'll teach me to bring all that work home with me," agreed Harm with a smile.

"You've got my cases don't you?" asked Mac with a grin.

"Don't look so happy about it," said Harm.

"Oh I'm not. Besides, I'll have them all back tomorrow," said Mac.

"You're sure you should come back so soon," questioned Harm.

"What you don't want me there, Commander?" teased Mac.

"Of course I want you there. I just don't want you overdoing it while you're still recovering," said Harm, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine. I promise," said Mac, returning the gesture.

"Am I being annoying?" asked Harm, smiling.

"No. You're being…." Mac stopped, wondering what Harm would think of her calling him sweet.

"What?" Harm prompted.

"You're being sweet," finished Mac.

Harm shook his head with a chuckle. "Thanks Mac, but just don't let that get around."

Mac smiled. "It'll be our little secret," she said.

"Good. Wouldn't want to ruin my image," teased Harm.

"You don't want to be seen as a SNAG?" teased Mac.

"A what?" asked Harm, confused.

"A sensitive new age guy," explained Mac.

"That's a good thing to be right?" asked Harm, for confirmation.

"Apparently," laughed Mac.

Harm just smiled back, leaning forward to place a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"I almost forgot to tell you. Chloe knows," said Mac.

"Really? I thought she didn't know yet," said Harm.

"She rang me last night just after I got home. She'd had a bad dream so we talked for a bit," said Mac.

"What did she say?" asked Harm.

"Let's just say it was a good thing I'd thought to hold the phone away from my ear after I told her," said Mac smiling.

"She was happy," said Harm.

"Thrilled," said Mac.

"She even started going on about…" said Mac, stopping herself before she went too far.

"Going on about what," said Harm.

"Nothing," replied Mac, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"It must be something. Come on Ninja girl, I want to know," said Harm with a grin.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Mac.

"Shoot," said Harm.

"She started going on about um, our wedding," said Mac blushing and avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong with that. Did you think it would scare me?" asked Harm.

Mac looked up at him and felt all nervousness vanish. His flyboy grin was infectious and she smiled too. "You're not even slightly scared?"

"Nope. I hope you know what my intentions are Sarah," said Harm, looking deeply into her eyes.

Mac was speechless for a moment before replying. "I do know, and mine are the same." 

"Good. So we're on the same page then," said Harm.

"We are," said Mac, as she kissed him.

"About time we got here don't you think," joked Harm, as they pulled apart.

"Definitely," agreed Mac, smiling back.

After they finished their lunch, they took a short stroll through a nearby park and all too soon their second date was over.

"Come in for a bit," said Mac as he walked her to her door.

"I'd love to. There's something I need to do though," replied Harm.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Mac, unlocking her door.

"No. It's just something that needs to be taken care of," said Harm.

"Okay, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Mac.

"I'll ring you later. I had a great time today," said Harm.

"So did I," said Mac.

"Rest up. You'll need it for work tomorrow," instructed Harm.

"Yes sir!" laughed Mac, giving him a mock salute.

Harm grinned. "Hey, I can't help worrying about you."

"I know," said Mac.

"I love you so much Sarah," said Harm, tenderly touching her cheek.

"I love you so much too Harm," said Mac, placing her hand over his on her cheek.

A few kisses later, Mac stepped inside her apartment and dropped down onto the nearest chair, smiling happily. Harm drove home to his apartment with a matching smile on his face. Just minutes after he'd gotten home he was dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" said the voice that answered.

Stay tuned for Chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Frank? It's Harm," said Harm.

"It's good to hear from you, how are things?" asked Frank.

"Good. How are you and Mom doing?" asked Harm.

"We're fine here. Did you want to speak to Trish?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, thanks," said Harm.

"Hang on a moment," said Frank as he called Trish to the phone.

"Hi Harmon. How is everything going?" asked Trish.

"Everything's fine Mom. How are you doing?"

"Fine, things have been busy," replied Trish. 

"That's great to hear," said Harm.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" teased Trish.

Harm took a steadying breath. "I need you to send something over," he said.

"Sure, what do you need? There's not much here of interest….oh" said Trish, breaking off as a thought entered her mind. Harm smiled to himself.

"Are you asking for what I'm hoping you're asking for?" asked Trish a moment later, taking Harm's silence as assent that the thought that had crossed her mind was indeed correct.

"That depends Mom. What I need is a ring, think you can help out?" said Harm, with a smile and bracing himself for the reaction.

"Oh my goodness! It's finally happened!" said Trish, excitement evident in her voice. Without warning, Harm heard her put the phone down with a clatter.

"Frank! Frank! He asked for the ring!" said Trish, while Harm listened in amusement.

"Oh Harm! I'll send it over first thing in the morning. Express!" said Trish when she picked the phone up again.

"Thank you. Mom, look, there's no real rush. I just want to have it here so when the time comes I won't have to have it sent over," he said.

Trish hardly heard a word her excitement was so great and Frank was standing beside her also. "But that will be soon won't it dear?" she asked.

"Yes it will," confirmed Harm.

"Wait. It is your Sarah isn't it?" asked Trish.

"Yes, I want to ask Sarah Mackenzie to marry me," said Harm, a smile playing on his lips.

"How wonderful! I knew the two of you would work it out one day. Another Sarah Rabb in the family!" said Trish as Frank smiled proudly beside her.

"I haven't asked yet Mom," laughed Harm.

"That's a technicality. You're still going to ask and she's going to accept," said Trish.

"I hope so!" said Harm.

"Be sure to keep us updated," scolded Trish good-naturedly.

"I will," said Harm.

"I don't think I've ever heard you this happy," said Trish.

"I'm very happy. I love Sarah more than anything," said Harm.

"Frank and I are so happy for you," said Trish, becoming emotional.

"Thanks Mom, and thank Frank too," said Harm.

"I will, and honey, it will be on its way tomorrow. I'd send it tonight if I could!" joked Trish.

"I know you would," said Harm.

"I'd better go now but thank you and you'll be hearing from me soon. I love you," he continued.

"I love you too Harm. We'll be waiting. Bye," said Trish.

"Bye," said Harm.

Replacing the receiver Harm, grinned to himself and got up to lock up the apartment and turn the lights off. He showered and fell into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

JAG Headquarters

0830

"Good morning," said Harm, sticking his head in Mac's office.

"Good morning. Come in," replied Mac, smiling warmly at him.

"What's the excuse this time?" she continued as Harm sat down.

"Ah, would you believe Washington traffic was terrible this morning?" asked Harm innocently.

"Well, since it didn't stop me getting here on time I don't know about that," said Mac with a grin.

"Darn. It's still my cover story though," said Harm.

"Okay. Oversleep?" asked Mac.

"Kind of, and then I had a flat," said Harm.

"Good morning," commented Mac jokingly.

"It is now," said Harm looking at her.

Mac smiled. "It is for me too."

"I guess I'd better get to my office, before I decide I just have to stay here," said Harm with a grin.

Mac got up as he stood. "Permission to hug the Commander?"

Harm looked around at the bullpen through the open blinds of Mac's office.

"Do you even need to ask?" he said a moment later as he took her into his arms.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too," said Mac, nestled against his chest.

They shared a gentle kiss, mindful of protocol but not particularly caring. Mac happened to glance over his shoulder as they pulled apart.

"Harriet alert," she said softly.

"Really? You think she saw?" asked Harm, turning slightly.

"Oh yeah," said Mac.

Harriet was standing wide-eyed, a grin on her face, the papers she held were hanging limply at her side. As she saw Mac's glance, she immediately rushed off.

"Okay Commander. You get to work and I think it's time I had a talk with Harriet," said Mac.

"Yes ma'am," said Harm, saluting with a smile and bent down, stealing one more quick kiss from her. He gave her his flyboy grin and was out the door.

Mac shook her head with a smile and left her office, looking for Harriet. She found her coming out of Bud's office.

"Good morning Lieutenant. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to spare," said Mac.

"Good morning ma'am. Sure, how can I help?" replied Harriet evenly, smiling at her.

"Can we talk in my office?" asked Mac.

"Yes ma'am," said Harriet.

"Sit down," said Mac.

"Thank you ma'am," said Harriet, sitting in the chair Harm had vacated earlier.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something. It's not work related," said Mac.

"Go ahead ma'am," said Harriet.

"It's about Commander Rabb," began Mac.

Harriet nodded.

"Recently Commander Rabb and I have become more than just friends," said Mac, knowing that Harriet was already aware of the situation.

Harriet grinned. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"Sure," said Mac.

"It's about time ma'am! You and the Commander make a beautiful couple," said Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet. We've only had two dates so far but we're serious," said Mac.

"Ma'am, you love him don't you?" asked Harriet.

Mac smiled. "I do actually. I have for a long time now."

Harriet giggled excitedly. "This is wonderful news ma'am."

"I knew you'd been suspecting it, so I wanted you to hear it from me before it got even more obvious!" said Mac.

"I'm glad that you told me ma'am. I had noticed a few things," said Harriet.

"Harriet, please call me Mac or Sarah. You don't need to call me ma'am in a private conversation or outside of the office," said Mac.

"I'm sorry ma…Mac, it's hard to break the habit," said Harriet.

"That's okay. Can I ask you to keep this under wraps for now?" asked Mac.

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," said Harriet, pausing. "Can I tell Bud?"

"You can tell Bud. You're both our closest friends, we want you and Bud to know," said Mac.

"Yes ma'am," said Harriet.

"Commander, Colonel, in my office!" bellowed the Admiral from across the bullpen.

Mac and Harriet winced and then suppressed grins.

"Better go see what trouble Commander Rabb has gotten us into this time," said Mac.

Harriet laughed. "I hope it's nothing too bad."

"Me too," said Mac, getting up as Harriet headed out the door.

"Mac?" said Harriet.

"Yes," said Mac, stopping.

"I'm so happy for you both," said Harriet beaming.

"Thanks Harriet," said Mac.

She met Harm coming from his own office. 

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" asked Mac as they walked.

"Not a clue. I've been running through any possible things I could have done to piss off the Admiral though," said Harm.

"And?" prompted Mac.

"I've come up empty," said Harm, shrugging.

"For once," laughed Mac.

Harm shot her a mock stern look as they stopped in front of Tiner's desk and announced their presence.

What does the Admiral want? Find out next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I've just replaced a mistake I spotted after re-reading this chapter. I forgot Sturgis wasn't around yet at this point in time. *slaps forehead* It didn't matter though because he was simply a mention and not part of the chapter. Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming!  

Chapter 12

"At ease. Take a seat," said AJ as his two best officers stood at attention in front of his desk.

Harm and Mac relaxed their stance and sat down.

"Commander, I just had a phone call from your mother and she had a few interesting things to tell me," said AJ.

Mac looked confused while Harm shook his head slightly at his CO, hoping to convey the message that whatever his mother had said wasn't something Mac knew. AJ nodded slightly, understanding by the Commander's discomfort that the Colonel wasn't informed.

"Actually, now that I think about it again, I'm sure this is something the Commander and I can work out ourselves," said AJ, while Harm let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Dismissed Colonel," said AJ.

Bewildered, Mac did as she was told.

"I understand that congratulations are not yet in order judging by your expression Commander," said AJ.

"That's right sir. If they were I would have informed you sir," said Harm.

"You better Commander, your commanding officer needs to know those things before they go public," said AJ gruffly.

"Yes sir!" said Harm.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" continued Harm.

"Granted," replied AJ.

"What did my mother speak to you about and why did she call sir?" asked Harm.

"Mrs. Burnett called to make sure you and Colonel Mackenzie could get married without any problems. She told me that you were going to propose and she wanted to know whether there was something I could do so neither of you would be charged or have to leave JAG, if I indeed approved of such an action," said AJ.

"And do you approve of my proposing to the Colonel at a later date sir?" asked Harm.

AJ smiled inwardly. "Would I have encouraged you to tell Colonel Mackenzie how you felt if I didn't?"

"Uh, no sir," said Harm.

"I approve Harm. I just wanted to make sure that this hadn't already happened," said AJ.

Harm smiled. "Thank you sir. And I will inform you before I ask Mac to marry me. It will be pretty soon I guess but not quite yet," he said.

"Good, I would have had quite a day otherwise!" said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm.

"That's all Commander. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Aye Aye sir," said Harm before leaving the office.

"What happened? Is your mom okay?" asked Mac as she met him on his way to his office.

"She's fine. It was just a bit of a misunderstanding, that's all," said Harm, glad he didn't have to lie too much.

"Oh, okay," said Mac, not quite believing him but letting it drop for the moment.

"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't in trouble," said Harm, attempting to change the subject.

"Does it make a nice change flyboy?" grinned Mac.

"Funny Ninja-girl," replied Harm playfully.

"I know," said Mac with a smile.

"Well, I need to get back to work. I have a meeting with a client in 5 minutes 23 seconds," she added.

"I won't ask how you do that, but I'd better get to work too. Can't have the pile of paperwork get any bigger," said Harm.

"I'll see you later then," said Mac.

"Yeah. Maybe we could grab lunch together?" asked Harm.

"I'd like that," said Mac smiling at him before returning to her office.

1304

Harm's office

Harm looked up from his file at the knock on the door and smiled widely.

"Hey, come on in," he said.

"Thanks," said Mac, sitting down.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Harm.

"That's what I was coming to see you about. I had an appointment moved up to right after lunch so I need to be here. How does Chinese delivered here to the office sound to you?" asked Mac.

"Sounds good. Have you ordered?" asked Harm.

"I have actually. Don't worry I know what you like," said Mac.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't, we've shared working lunches and dinners for years now," laughed Harm.

Mac smiled. "Exactly why I do know what you like."

"So, your office or mine?" asked Harm.

"Does it make much difference?" teased Mac.

"Yes, I'm dying to get out of this office so we're going to yours," said Harm, closing his file and standing.

"Fine with me," said Mac, as they walked to her office together.

"It should be here soon, Tiner said he'd bring it in," said Mac

"Okay," said Harm, closing the door behind them. He closed the blinds as well as Mac watched him.

"What are you doing Commander?" she asked.

"Stealing a few minutes with you," replied Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

"Green light," said Mac with a teasing smile.

"Good," said Harm before wrapping his arms around her and meeting her lips with his.

A minute later they sprang apart quickly at a knock on the door. Harm sat down and picked up a file, trying to look absorbed in it as Mac opened the door.

"Here's your lunch ma'am," said Tiner.

"Thanks Tiner," said Mac warmly, taking the bags from him.

"Ma'am, Commander, " said Tiner as he left the office.

"Tiner," replied Harm, looking up.

Mac closed the door and set the bags down in the middle of her desk.

"That was close," murmured Harm.

"Not really. Tiner wouldn't have just walked in, the Admiral would have though," mused Mac.

"Aren't we glad it wasn't him!" said Harm with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," agreed Mac.

1732

"Hey Mac, I'm heading home. You?" asked Harm, sticking his head in the doorway of Mac's office.

Mac smiled at him as she looked up from the legal pad she was furiously making notes on. "I'll be a little while longer. You go ahead."

"You sure? I could keep you company," said Harm.

"It's okay. Really," said Mac, seeing the look of concern on his face.

"Okay, but don't work too hard Marine," said Harm, smiling at her.

"I promise I won't," replied Mac.

"You still here Colonel?" asked the Admiral from behind Harm.

Both of them moved to stand at attention but AJ waved them off.

"You need to be taking it easy Colonel," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Mac, not feeling the need to argue.

"Good. Go home, any work you have can wait until tomorrow. Is that a problem?" said AJ.

"No sir!" said Mac.

"Well then, I won't keep you. Commander, I trust I don't need to order you to go home either?" said AJ.

"No sir, I was on my way out," said Harm, indicating to his briefcase and cover.

"See you tomorrow then Colonel and on Wednesday for you Commander," said AJ, before turning and leaving the office.

"You heard the Admiral. Time for you to go home," said Harm, helping her get ready to leave.

Mac stopped him with a touch on his arm. "What did he mean by he'll see you on Wednesday?"

"Oh, I'll be in Norfolk tomorrow. Part of the Jackson case," explained Harm.

Mac nodded. "Not going well?" she asked.

Harm groaned good-naturedly. "Bud's too smart for his own good."

"He had good teachers," said Mac with a chuckle.

"You ready?" asked Harm, a moment later.

"Sure," said Mac.

They walked out to the bullpen together and waited for the elevator.

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Harm casually, as they got into the elevator.

"No. I do have a date with a hot chocolate and some sleep though," said Mac.

Harm smiled. "Good. You need the rest," he said.

"So everyone keeps telling me," said Mac. "You know Bud asked for permission to speak freely and then told me that I should be putting my feet up and Harriet told me the same thing later?"

The elevator stopped and they made their way to the parking lot. "Really? Sounds like we all have your best interests at heart," said Harm.

"Don't tell me you scared poor Bud with the 'I'm a Marine' speech?" he continued.

"No, I was good. He looked relieved that I didn't," said Mac.

"I don't blame him!" said Harm with a grin.

"Hey, I'm not that scary," said Mac, swatting his arm playfully.

"No, not scary. Just…scary" said Harm, grinning cheekily.

"You're pushing it Commander," said Mac, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," said Harm.

"I do," said Mac.

"And I love you," said Harm, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'll miss you tomorrow," said Mac.

"I'll miss you too. I don't suppose you want to have that hot chocolate with some company?" asked Harm.

"You read my mind. I was about to ask you the same question," said Mac smiling.

"I'll see you soon then. Is 2000 okay?" asked Harm.

"It's great, I'll look forward to it," said Mac.

"Me too Sarah," said Harm.

Mac hugged him again and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He kissed her back with a smile and they said goodbye until later that evening.

Chapter 13 is coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN1: Just answering Angela B's question, everyone is telling Mac to take it easy because she hasn't yet recovered from the injuries she got in the car crash. She has two broken ribs.

AN2: Chloe is back in this chapter. I don't know why I use her so often but she helps out when I have writer's block and her character is a great shipper. LOL!

AN3: I'm really sorry this has taken so long. Writer's block caused the "1 month later" thing halfway through the chapter. I know where I'm taking this but had a bit of trouble with writer's block to actually get it all out. So I used writer's prerogative to just skip forwards a little.

2000

Mac's Apartment

"Wonders will never cease. Right on time," said Mac as Harm stepped into her apartment.

"I like to catch people off guard sometimes," grinned Harm.

Mac smiled back at him and stepped into his embrace.

"Cute pyjamas Colonel," said Harm into her hair.

"Thank you," said Mac with a laugh. "I told you I was getting an early night."

"And you need it," said Harm.

Mac opened her mouth to reply when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the receiver.

"Hey Mac," said Chloe.

"Hi sweetie," she replied.

"Can you hang on a sec?" she continued.

"Sure," replied Chloe.

Mac put the receiver against her shoulder.

"It's Chloe. Would you mind if I talked to her for a bit?"

"Why would I mind?" asked Harm.

"Well, I don't want to be rude. I do have company after all," said Mac.

Harm smiled. "It's fine, and tell her hi for me."

Mac put the phone back up to her ear.

"Mac, is that Harm there?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Uh, yes, Harm's here. He says hi," said Mac.

"Cool! Can I talk to him?" asked Chloe.

"Okay," said Mac with a smile, wondering what conversation topics Chloe had in mind.

"Miss Madison would like to talk to you," she said, handing the phone to Harm and heading to the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hi Chloe," said Harm.

"Hi Commander Rabb, how are you?" asked Chloe.

"Good. You?" he replied.

"I'm good. So Mac told me about how you guys are in love. Finally! When's the wedding?" asked Chloe, ending on a mischievous note.

"Um Chloe, I can't tell you that yet," said Harm, glancing in Mac's direction.

"Aww, please tell me! There's gonna be a wedding right?" said Chloe.

"Oh yeah," said Harm with a smile.

Chloe shrieked excitedly and Harm belatedly pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Chloe, making me deaf isn't a good idea okay," said Harm.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Chloe with a grin.

"That's all right. Just don't tell Mac what I told you," said Harm lowering his voice.

"I promise. So is the wedding soon?" asked Chloe.

"Chloe…" whined Harm.

"Okay, okay. I had to try though," said Chloe.

"You remind me of someone like that," smiled Harm.

"Really? Who?" asked Chloe.

"Who do you think?" asked Harm.

"Mac!" said Chloe.

"Got it in one Chlo," replied Harm.

"Cool," said Chloe as Mac returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I'm going to give you back to Mac, I'm sure she wants to talk to you," said Harm.

"It was nice talking to you," said Chloe.

"It was nice talking to you too Chloe," said Harm before handing the phone to Mac.

Fifteen minutes later, Mac had said goodbye to Chloe and she and Harm sat drinking their hot chocolates in companionable silence, Mac resting back against Harm's chest with her feet curled under her.

"This was a good idea," said Mac, breaking the silence.

"It was," agreed Harm, shifting slightly to hold her closer.

"Will you come over for dinner when you get back tomorrow night?" asked Mac.

"Is that a date Marine?" asked Harm.

Mac didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling. "What do you think Sailor?" she replied.

"Well, I'd like to think so," said Harm with a grin.

"You'd better think so," laughed Mac.

"I'd love to Sarah," said Harm.

"Good," said Mac.

"Any dead animal?" questioned Harm.

"No, I'll be good. No dead animal involved," said Mac.

"In that case you can definitely count me in," said Harm with a chuckle.

1 month later

Harm's apartment

Mac knocked again, wondering what was taking Harm so long to answer the door.

"Harm? Are you there?" she called.

"Almost," said a familiar voice from behind her.

Mac turned and smiled as she saw Harm, who smiled back at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So where have you been? Did you forget we had a dinner date?" asked Mac.

"No way, I couldn't forget that. I just forgot I needed to do something and had to rush back to the office," said Harm sheepishly as he opened the door, letting Mac go through first before following her into his apartment.

#flashback#

_Okay, this is it. Tonight I'm going to ask Sarah Mackenzie to marry me, _thought Harm as he sat in his apartment, the ring box open in his hand. He smiled, imagining putting it onto her finger. Then he shook his head, mentally reminding himself not to get too far ahead. Suddenly he froze, remembering a conversation several weeks ago. Cursing himself inwardly, Harm changed quickly, throwing his uniform back on and putting the ring box back into his pocket. He grabbed his cover and made his way back to JAG headquarters as fast as he could go without breaking any laws. Reaching the bullpen, Harm headed straight towards the Admiral's office, hoping his CO was in a good mood.

A knock on the door roused AJ Chegwidden from the report he was working on.

"Enter!" he called.

Harm entered the room and stood at attention in front of his CO's desk.

"What can I do for you Commander. By the way, hadn't you gone home for the day?" asked AJ.

"I'm sorry I didn't make an appointment sir. I'd left for the day before realising there was something important I needed to discuss with you," explained Harm.

"Very well. At ease and take a seat," instructed AJ.

"Thank you sir," said Harm, sitting down.

AJ looked at him expectantly and Harm cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"I have a personal matter I wanted to discuss," said Harm.

AJ nodded thoughtfully. "Go ahead Harm."

"Uh, I'm going to…er…uh…ask Colonel Mackenzie to marry me tonight," said Harm finally.

"Sir," he added belatedly.

AJ tried to hide a smile. "Firstly, congratulations and secondly, drop the sirs."

"Thank you si..ah AJ," said Harm.

"Let's hope you can manage to string a better sentence together for the Colonel though," said AJ, chuckling slightly.

Harm chuckled too. "I hope so. I didn't think I'd be this nervous," he said.

"You'll do fine son. You and Mac love each other. It's not like she'd say no!" said AJ.

"Well, I'm not entirely positive she'll say yes," said Harm, nervously fingering the ring box in his pocket.

"Harm, you've done a heck of a lot of risky things in your career. I know that proposing marriage is nerve-wracking but it's not that risky in comparison," said AJ, hoping to help alleviate the Commander's nerves.

Harm smiled slightly. "That's true."

"So what do you have planned?" asked AJ.

"I had to call in a few favours and I'm going to ask Sarah after we have dinner," said Harm.

"I see," said AJ, understanding showing on his face as he broke into a grin.

Harm glanced at his watch and almost jumped out of his seat, before remembering where he was.

"You'd better get going. You don't want to keep a lady waiting," said AJ.

"Yes sir, I'm cutting it pretty close," replied Harm.

"I'm glad you remembered though, that way I'll have a head start for tomorrow," said AJ.

"Thank you for everything AJ. I hope it's not any trouble," said Harm.

"No thanks is necessary. Good luck tonight Harm, not that I think you'll need it," said AJ smiling.

"Thank you sir," said Harm, smiling as well.

"Right then. Dismissed Commander!" said AJ.

"Aye aye sir!" said Harm, standing at attention before leaving the office.

#end flashback#

_This is it, _thought Harm as he followed Mac into the apartment.

Chapter 14 is coming soon, and I promise it won't be a long wait! I'm thinking it will be a few days tops before I get the next one out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: I'm not engaged or anything and I'm a girl obviously so don't know what would go through a man's mind when he's planning to propose, but I did enjoy making Harm sweat in this chapter! Hope you like it!

"You look beautiful Sarah," said Harm, taking in Mac's simple make-up and burgundy dress.

"Thank you," said Mac smiling at him.

"I think I'm a bit over-dressed though," she added.

"Nope, you're perfect," said Harm. Mac blushed slightly and met him halfway for a kiss hello.

"Sit down. I'll just go change back into civvies," said Harm, indicating to his uniform, as they pulled apart.

"Okay, even though you're cute either way," teased Mac.

Harm merely smiled. "Right back at you Colonel," he said over his shoulder.

Mac shook her head with a smile and sat down before looking around and noticing the absence of food.

"Hey flyboy, I thought you were making me dinner?" she called out.

"Change of plans," called Harm. A few moments later he emerged from his bedroom dressed in a suit, with one arm behind his back.

"What kind of change? Now I'm not as over-dressed as I thought," said Mac.

"We're going out to dinner," said Harm.

"Really? That's fine with me. Lead the way, I'm starved," said Mac.

"What else is new?" muttered Harm jokingly for which he earned a playful jab in the ribs from Mac.

"Keep that up and you won't get your surprise," said Harm.

"What, you mean the roses behind your back?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Yes those," replied Harm, extending the lavish bouquet of assorted red, white, pink and yellow roses to her.

"Harm, they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much," said Mac, inhaling the scent of the roses.

"I was hoping you'd like them," said Harm, touching her cheek.

"I love them. They must have cost a fortune though," said Mac, placing a kiss on his palm and hugging him close.

"Don't you worry about that," said Harm with a smile.

"I'll put them in water for you," he added.

Mac kissed him. "You're sweet."

"I might be, but it's a secret. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation," said Harm.

Mac laughed. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Wow, this is really nice. What's the occasion?" asked Mac as they were seated at a table of the restaurant Harm had chosen for the evening, not far from the White House itself. Mac thought she saw the same unreadable expression cross Harm's face as she'd seen earlier but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"No reason. Just thought you'd enjoy it," said Harm simply, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I am," said Mac smiling at him.

"Good," replied Harm, picking up the menu.

"I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about you tonight," commented Mac.

"Uh, is there? I hadn't noticed," said Harm, unconsciously pulling at his collar, which seemed unnaturally tight.

_Calm down Rabb,_ he thought, fighting to get his nervousness down about what was planned for after dinner.

Mac reached over and loosened his tie. "The roses?" she asked.

"I get you roses or flowers pretty often," said Harm.

"I'm not saying you don't. The ones this evening though weren't just a simple bouquet," said Mac.

"I can't spoil you?" asked Harm giving her his flyboy grin.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," laughed Mac.

"But I've got all evening to work you out, right now I'm hungry," she continued, letting him off the hook for awhile.

"Let's eat then," said Harm, wiping his sweating palms on his pants under the table.

They placed their orders and chatted while waiting for the food to arrive and it didn't seem long at all before dessert had been served and Mac was gathering her purse.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said.

"Okay," said Harm, signalling for the bill. Harm paid and took some deep breaths, readying himself and trying to keep the nervousness at bay. Mac left the bathroom and watched Harm as she returned to their table.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked looking at him with concern.

She put a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm."

"I'm fine Mac," said Harm, attempting to look calm.

"Really," he added, taking in her disbelieving look.

"I'd say I believe you but I'd be lying," said Mac.

"How about a walk?" asked Harm, changing the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by Mac.

"Sounds good," said Mac, deciding to drop the subject but keep an eye on him.

Putting an arm around her waist, which Mac reciprocated they left the restaurant and got into the SUV that had been brought out for them by the valet. Mac watched Harm out of the corner of her eye as they left the restaurant and found a spot to park by the curb, still trying to work out why he'd been acting strangely all evening.

"Ready?" asked Harm, turning to smile at her.

"Yeah, let's go," said Mac as she got out.

"So, where to?" she asked as Harm joined her on the pavement and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Um, let's just walk this way," said Harm, gesturing forwards.

"Fine with me. You planning on visiting the President?" joked Mac, as she noticed how close they were to the White House.

Harm chuckled. "Not quite."

They strolled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Mac spoke.

"Harm, we might want to try a different route. Those guards behind the gate are looking at us suspiciously," she said.

"Are they?" asked Harm absently, before looking up.

_Let's get this show on the road, _he thought.

Moving away from Mac's side he purposely stopped in front of the gate.

"Harm! What are you doing?" whispered Mac, following.

"What business do you have here sir?" asked one of the guards.

Harm didn't reply but pulled out his military ID, Mac by his side in confusion.

The guard checked the ID then to Mac's great surprise, the guards opened the gate.

"Come in Commander," they said, smiling.

"Thank you," said Harm.

"Coming Sarah?" he asked.

Mac nodded, still too surprised to speak.

Harm took her hand and walked resolutely towards the Rose Garden.

"So, does this look familiar to you?" asked Harm.

"Of course, it's where we first met," said Mac.

Harm gave her that unreadable look again before clearing his throat nervously.

"I love you so much Sarah," he said, looking into her eyes.

Mac smiled. "I love you so much too."

Harm tried to speak but couldn't find his voice and merely cleared his throat again.

"Harm? What are we doing here?" asked Mac.

"You'll find out soon," replied Harm evasively, his voice working again to his relief.

"Sarah, I…" he started, before once again stopping.

Mac looked at him questioningly.

_Just do it Rabb, if you take much longer she'll really be wondering what you're up to, _he thought.

"I want to ask you something," said Harm.

"You can ask me anything," said Mac.

Before she could process what was happening, Harm had gone down on bended knee in front of her. Mac gasped, looking around at the Rose Garden, and back at Harm, understanding showing on her face.

"I love you Sarah so I wanted to ask…Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?" asked Harm, a smile on his face despite being nervous about her reply.

Mac smiled happily, tears making their way down her cheeks. "Yes Harm, I will. I will marry you!"

Harm grinned widely. "Then you'll be needing this," he said, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it to show her.

"It's beautiful," said Mac, as he took her left hand in his and slid it onto her ring finger, before standing up beside her. Mac hugged him tightly, burying her face against him as happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, Marines don't cry," he said to her softly, kissing her hair tenderly.

"I can't help it, the man that I love just asked me to marry him," said Mac.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were moist too. "I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Harm.

Their lips met in a loving kiss and then, arms tightly around each other, they continued walking around the Rose Garden.

Chapter 15 follows! I considered leaving it just before they got to the Garden but couldn't be that mean. I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it, that's for sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: You might have noticed there have been no love scenes or anything like that. That's because a) I won't write those and b) I'm a Christian girl and believe in chastity before marriage. So therefore Harm and Mac are waiting until their wedding night. And yes I know that's OC. I was going to just leave it unmentioned but it sort of came up while I was writing this chapter so I thought I'd provide an explanation. Right, I'm done now, read on!

"You're definitely full of surprises Harmon Rabb Jr.," said Mac as they returned to his apartment.

"Good surprises?" asked Harm, raising an eyebrow at her as he looked down at their joined hands, the engagement ring glittering on Mac's finger.

Mac followed his gaze with a wide smile. "Very good surprises."

Harm grinned back at her, neither having yet been able to stop smiling.

"I might have to pinch myself awake tomorrow morning to see whether this is all real," he said.

"That's what I'll be doing, but it's very real," said Mac.

"At least I think so," she said teasingly, pinching herself.

"Did it hurt?" asked Harm.

"No, I felt it though," said Mac.

Harm chuckled and pulled her closer.

"I had no idea why you'd been acting strange all evening until you got down on one knee in the Rose Garden," said Mac.

"And I thought I was being too obvious with how nervous I was," said Harm.

"Now that I know what it was that had you sweating, I think you were adorable," said Mac.

"Maaac," whined Harm. "Adorable?"

Mac giggled. "Yeah, so? You'd prefer a more manly description huh?"

Harm smiled. "I'll take it, just…"

"Don't let it get around, I know," said Mac, finishing the sentence for him.

"You read my mind," said Harm.

Mac simply kissed him in reply, and only when they had to come up for air did they pull apart again.

"You better not be planning on going anywhere Mackenzie," remarked Harm.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with my fiancé," said Mac.

"That sounds good," said Harm, grinning widely at the usage of the word "fianc".

He held her closer, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"I still want to wait though," said Mac, referring to their joint decision to wait for their wedding night when they had first started dating, knowing that this was the real thing.

"As difficult as that may be," added Harm.

"Yeah, it'll be special though," said Mac.

"It will," agreed Harm.

"Can I tell my Mom and Frank? I'm under strict orders to keep them posted," asked Harm.

"So they knew?" asked Mac.

Harm smiled. "Where do you think I got the ring from? Mom was excited merely by the fact that I asked for it."

Mac smiled. "I wonder what she'll do now."

"Well, I expect the kind of response that Chloe will give you when you tell her," said Harm.

"That loud huh?" asked Mac smiling.

"Not quite as loud as _our_ little sister will be, but pretty close," said Harm.

"Oh she is going to love having you as her big brother," said Mac grinning.

"And I'll be glad to be," said Harm.

Mac kissed him. "Let's ring them both tonight," she said.

"Won't Chloe be asleep?" asked Harm.

"Even if she is, this is something she'll want to be woken up for. I promised her she'd be a bridesmaid after all," said Mac.

"Okay then. Get ready," said Harm, dialling La Jolla.

"Hello, Trish Burnett speaking," said Trish.

"Hi Mom, how are you and Frank?" said Harm, grinning at Mac and turning on the speakerphone.

"We're fine, it's good to hear from you," said Trish.

"Mom, is Frank there?" asked Harm.

"Yes, did you want to talk to him?" asked Trish.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you, can you turn on the speaker phone?" asked Harm.

"Okay," said Trish, sounding confused.

"Hi Harm," said Frank's voice a moment later.

"Hi Frank," replied Harm.

"We have an announcement to make," said Harm, taking Mac's hand.

"We?" asked Trish.

"Harmon, is Sarah there with you?" she continued, almost forgetting to breathe, as she understood what Harm could possibly have to tell them.

Harm looked at Mac who smiled at him nervously before making her presence known.

"Yes, I'm here. How are you Mrs. Burnett, Mr. Burnett," said Mac.

"We're fine dear, and please it's Trish and Frank," said Trish.

"It's nice to talk to you Sarah," added Frank.

"It's nice to speak to you both," said Mac.

"The reason we called is because Sarah and I wanted to tell you both something important," said Harm, smiling at Mac.

Mac bit her lip nervously, which didn't go unnoticed. Harm moved closer and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her. Mac relaxed in his embrace and smiled at him gratefully.

"We're listening," said Trish, her voice not hiding her excitement.

"I asked Sarah to marry me tonight, and she accepted," said Harm grinning.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so happy for you both! Congratulations, " said Trish excitedly.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations!" said Frank.

"Welcome to the family Sarah, dear. Another Sarah Rabb in the family!" said Trish.

"Thank you both," said Mac, smiling happily at the warmth projected by Harm's parents towards her.

After speaking with Harm's parents a bit longer, they hung up and Mac dialled Chloe's number.

"Kyle Anderson speaking," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi, it's Sarah," said Mac.

"Sarah, how are you?" asked Kyle.

"Fine, and you?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine. Did you want to talk to Chloe? She was just getting ready for bed," said Kyle.

"Yes, I won't keep her long," said Mac.

"Hi Mac!" said Chloe when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Chloe, how are you sweetie?" asked Mac.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Chloe.

"I'm good too," replied Mac.

"Listen, Harm's here with me and we wanted to ask you something," said Mac. Harm glanced at Mac, surprised. "What are you going to ask her?" he mouthed. Mac merely smiled and motioned for him to wait.

"Okay, tell Harm hi," said Chloe.

"Hi Chloe," said Harm.

"Hi. Mac, am I on speaker phone?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you," said Mac.

"That's okay, so what did you want to ask me?" asked Chloe.

"We wanted to ask whether you would be a bridesmaid at our wedding," said Mac.

Chloe shrieked loudly and Harm and Mac looked at each other with a smile.

"That is so cool! Congrats! I'd love to be a bridesmaid. When's the wedding?" asked Chloe, speaking quickly in her excitement.

"As soon as we can plan it," answered Harm.

"Cool! I want to come out and help you pick dresses Mac," said Chloe.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't pick a dress without you here," said Mac.

"Good. Wow, I'm so excited!" said Chloe.

"I know honey, we are too," said Mac.

"Can I be your big brother Chloe?" asked Harm tentatively, looking at Mac.

"Sure! I'd love to have you as a big brother. Now I'll have a big sister and a big brother," said Chloe, grinning.

"Thanks Chlo," said Harm.

"No thanks needed," said Chloe.

"We'd better let you go Chloe. Sweet dreams," said Mac.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you called and congrats again!" said Chloe.

"Thank you. Goodnight," said Mac.

"Goodnight Chloe," said Harm.

"Night guys," said Chloe, before hanging up.

"Those announcements went well," commented Mac, smiling.

"Very well," said Harm.

He hugged her close and Mac smiled into his shirt.

"We get to tell the Admiral tomorrow," she murmured.

Harm smiled. "He knows."

Mac looked up. "He does? He knew too?"

"Remember that day when we got called into the Admiral's office and my Mom had called?" said Harm.

"Yeah, and you told me there'd been a misunderstanding," said Mac.

"There had. Mom called to make sure we could get married without problems and she must have given the Admiral the idea that we were already engaged because that's why he'd called us in," said Harm.

"And then he changed his mind about needing me there. Did you send him a 'please don't say anything look'?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want you accidentally finding out like that," said Harm.

"I'm glad. The way I found out was much better," said Mac, smiling and moving back into his arms.

Chapter 16 follows!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for the great reviews as always. The first review to this chapter will be the big 100, I'm excited there have been that many! I also wanted to answer blueangel's question, yes I will be writing about the wedding in this fic. Read on!

Chapter 16

JAG Headquarters

Harm and Mac walked into JAG headquarters and were immediately approached by Petty Officer Tiner.

"Good morning sir, ma'am," said Tiner.

"Good morning Tiner," said Mac.

"Morning," said Harm.

"Commander, the Admiral would like to see you," said Tiner.

"Thanks Tiner," said Harm.

"Here, I'll take your stuff to your office," said Mac.

"I can do that ma'am," offered Tiner.

"That's okay, the Commander has some files I need anyway," said Mac.

"Yes ma'am," said Tiner, before returning to his desk.

Harm stood at attention as he entered Admiral Chegwidden's office.

"At ease Commander. Take a seat," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm, sitting down.

"Are there any announcements you need to make?" asked AJ, smiling slightly.

Harm tried not to smile too much as he responded. "Yes sir. I need to tell you that Colonel Mackenzie and I are engaged."

AJ broke into a grin. "That's wonderful news Harm. Congratulations. I knew Mac would accept," he said, moving from his desk to clap Harm's shoulder.

"Thank you sir," said Harm.

AJ then pushed the button to speak to Tiner and asked him to let Colonel Mackenzie know that he needed to see her.

Mac's office

"Come in," said Mac, as she heard the knock on the open door.

"Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you," said Tiner.

"Okay, I'll be right there," said Mac, getting up and following him to the Admiral's office.

Mac entered the office and stood at attention, somewhat surprised to find the Admiral leaning on the front of his desk casually. Harm sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"At ease Colonel," said AJ.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Mac, as she sat down in the chair beside Harm's.

"I wanted to congratulate you both," said AJ.

Mac smiled. "Thank you sir."

"I know you'll have a very happy life together," said AJ, smiling at his two officers.

Harm and Mac smiled at each other.

"Thank you sir," responded Mac for the both of them.

"Were you planning to make an announcement?" asked AJ.

"We thought that we should announce it before the scuttlebutt did it for us," said Harm.

"Sir," he added belatedly, and unnecessarily considering the personal nature of the conversation.

"A good idea. Would the staff meeting this morning suffice?" asked AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm and Mac in unison.

"Right then, I'll see you in the conference room in half an hour," said AJ.

Congratulating them once more, AJ dismissed them and they headed to their offices.

"Mac…do you want to make the announcement, or should I?" asked Harm as they got to Mac's office.

"Good question. I think you should, you did ask after all," said Mac teasingly as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay, I can do that," said Harm, grinning.

"So do you think we can get through half an hour without getting the scuttlebutt started?" asked Mac.

Harm smiled and looked out at the bullpen. "I don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

Just then Harriet knocked on the open door.

"Ma'am, sir," she said.

"Hi Harriet," said Mac.

"Harriet," said Harm.

"Ma'am do you have the Owens case file? I'm getting it for Lieutenant Roberts," asked Harriet.

Mac searched through her files. "Yes, here it is. I'll drop by his office and get it later," said Mac, handing Harriet the file with her left hand.

Harriet's eyes widened as she noticed the engagement ring on Mac's finger.

"Uh, thank you ma'am," she stammered, before exiting the office.

Harm looked at Mac with an amused expression on his face.

"So how long was that a secret? Five minutes?" he asked.

"7 minutes 42 seconds," replied Mac automatically.

"How do you do that?" asked Harm teasingly.

"I might tell you one day," said Mac.

"But really, it's just something I've always been able to do," said Mac smiling with a shrug.

"Good enough," said Harm smiling back.

"I'd better get started on some of this work," said Mac.

"You're throwing me out?" asked Harm, a mock wounded look on his face.

"I don't want to, but you'd better before we get ourselves in trouble," said Mac.

"And how would we do that?" asked Harm.

"I'm sure you can think of some ways," said Mac smiling.

"Like this?" asked Harm, giving her a quick kiss.

"Just like that," agreed Mac, not being able to resist kissing him back.

"I'll see you later Colonel," said Harm, winking at her as he left.

Mac smiled to herself and opened the topmost file from the pile on her desk.

Conference room

"Now that the handing out of assignments has been done, I believe the only business left is an announcement two of our number need to make," said AJ, his expression amused.

The others at the table looked at each other and Mac saw Harriet look towards her and Harm excitedly for the tenth time since the staff meeting had begun.

Harm stood from his seat. "Yes, the announcement is from the Colonel and I," he began.

Harriet let out an excited squeak, which quickly turned into a cough, and Harm held his hand out for Mac to take. She took it with a smile and stood up beside him.

"Sarah and I are engaged," said Harm, the smile lighting his face up in a way that made him even more handsome than usual. Mac's smile matched his and the noise that broke out in the conference room at the announcement told them that their friends were happy too.

"Oh and if I hear any sirs and ma'ams in the next few minutes there will be consequences," added AJ.

"I'm so happy for you both!" said Harriet excitedly, as she got up from her seat followed by Bud.

"Thanks Harriet," said Harm and Mac beaming at her.

"Permission to hug…" began Harriet and was interrupted by AJ clearing his throat none too subtly.

"Oh right," said Harriet before hugging them both happily, and examining the ring with Mac, both of them giggling.

One by one their colleagues came up and congratulated them until finally the Admiral called an end to the celebrations so everyone would go back to work. Harm and Mac went to Harm's office and a few kisses later, Mac returned to her office and went back to her files while Harm did the same. Harriet grinned as she saw how happy they were and went to Bud's office.

"Bud, I've got a great idea," she said.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Bud.

Harriet filled him in.

"But Harriet, the Admiral's not going to go for that," responded Bud.

Chapter 17 is coming soon, what is Harriet's idea? Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN1: As promised in the latest chapter of And Baby Makes Three, here is the update. I'm going to try to keep updating regularly. I'm not making any promises but I'm going to do my best.  
AN2: I've decided that I should have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please leave a review with your email address so I can contact you.

"What do you think sir?" asked Harriet after filling the Admiral in about her idea.

"It's a great idea Lieutenant, I just don't think having it should be at my house. That's where Mac had her engagement party with Mic and I think we need to do this somewhere else," said AJ thoughtfully.

"Oh good thinking sir," said Harriet.

"I think we should book some tables at a restaurant and do it there. That puts it on neutral territory," said AJ.

"That would be good. Where at sir?" asked Harriet.

"I'll leave that up to you Lieutenant. You have a certain knack for planning these things after all," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harriet.

"Right then. Let's hope the Commander and the Colonel don't get suspicious," said AJ.

"I hope not sir. I'm sure we can pull it off though," said Harriet.

"I'm sure we can too Lieutenant. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Yes sir!" said Harriet, standing at attention before leaving the office.

Harriet went to Bud's office and waited while her husband finished his phone call. Bud replaced the receiver and looked up at Harriet expectantly.

"We can do it. We're not having it at the Admiral's house though. It will be at a restaurant," said Harriet.

"Okay. I'm assuming you're planning this," said Bud.

"Of course. There's so much to do!" said Harriet excitedly before bidding him goodbye and rushing back to her desk to begin making plans. Bud shook his head with a smile, his wife always loved being involved in these kinds of plans.

That evening  
Harm's apartment

"Okay, what time frame are we looking at?" asked Mac, her calendar in her lap.

"I have no idea. How long does it normally take to plan a wedding?" asked Harm, his calendar also open.

Mac looked at both their schedules for a few moments and finally spoke. "I think a Spring wedding would be nice."

"That gives us a few months then," said Harm.

"I think it will be enough to enjoy being engaged and plan a perfect wedding," said Mac with a smile.

"Oh it will be. I mean it Marine, I want you to have anything you want," said Harm.

"All I really want is to marry you," said Mac, stroking his cheek.

"I'm a very lucky guy then," said Harm kissing her softly.

"I consider myself very lucky too," said Mac.

JAG Headquarters  
The following day

Bud, Harriet and Admiral Chegwidden were all congregated in Bud's office talking in low voices when Harm and Mac entered the bullpen.

"I wonder what that's all about," said Harm, indicating in their direction with a slight nod of his head.

"I don't know. Unless…" said Mac, stopping suddenly as an idea formed in her mind.

"Unless what?" probed Harm.

"Unless Harriet is pregnant," finished Mac.

"Why else would she and Bud both be speaking to the Admiral like that," mused Mac.

"You could be right," said Harm, considering the possibility.

"Anyway, they'll tell us when they're ready," said Mac.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," said Harm.

Exchanging a quick kiss they each went to their offices to begin their work for the day.

Bud's office

"That sounds like a very good plan Lieutenant," said AJ.

"Thank you sir," said Harriet beaming.

"I'll ask the Commander later today sir," said Bud.

"Good. I guess I'll see you both Saturday evening," said AJ.

"Yes sir!" Harriet and Bud said in unison, as AJ smiled and left the office.

Harm's office

Harm put down the phone and rubbed a hand over his face, the case he was working on was not going well. There was a knock on his office door.

"Enter!" he called.

"Sir, are you free for a moment?" asked Bud, as he stepped inside.

"Sure, take a seat Lieutenant," said Harm.

"Thank you sir," replied Bud, sitting in the chair Harm had indicated.

"I have a matter of a personal nature I need to discuss with you sir," said Bud.

"All right. In that case drop the sir's," said Harm.

"Okay, uh, Harriet and I would like to take you and the Colonel out on Saturday night, you know to celebrate your engagement," said Bud.

"That sounds great Bud. I'm sure Mac would love that," said Harm.

"Great, Harriet will get back to you with a time and place sir," said Bud.

"Thanks Bud, we'll see you then," said Harm with a smile.

"Yes sir," said Bud before leaving the office, a smile crossing his face once his back was to Harm.

Harm picked up the phone again, dialling a number he knew like the back of his hand.

Mac's phone rang and she reached a hand out for it, not even taking her eyes off the file she was working on.

"Colonel Mackenzie speaking," replied Mac.

"Why hello Colonel," said Harm with a smile.

"Harm," said Mac, a grin spreading across her face, the case file in front of her forgotten.

"How's my favourite Marine doing?" asked Harm.

"You need to ask, even though you're right next door?" teased Mac.

"Funny Marine," said Harm.

"I'm fine, better now of course. You?" said Mac.

"Good, so am I," said Harm.

"Listen, Bud just asked me whether we want to go out with him and Harriet on Saturday night to celebrate," said Harm.

"That would be great. I hope you accepted," smiled Mac.

"Of course," said Harm.

"Where?" asked Mac.

"Not sure yet, Harriet will get back to us," said Harm.

"Okay, sounds good," said Mac.

"How about we have dinner tonight Mac…Sarah," said Harm, correcting himself.

"I'd love to," replied Mac, having melted the moment he used her given name.

"Good, I'll see you at 19:00?" said Harm.

"I'll be there," said Mac.

"Bye," said Harm.

"Bye," she replied.

"Sarah?" said Harm quickly.

"Yeah?" said Mac.

"I love you," said Harm.

"I love you too," said Mac smiling, as they both hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mac's apartment  
Saturday night

"About time flyboy," said Mac, opening the door and feeling her knees go weak as she saw Harm.

Harm's jaw dropped at the sight of her and Mac smiled, blushing slightly.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are you coming in?" she asked.

"Uh..wow, you look beautiful," said Harm.

"Thank you, you look incredible yourself," said Mac, taking in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie that made his eyes look even more amazing than usual.

"Thanks," said Harm.

"So, are you coming in?" prompted Mac.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Harm sheepishly, stepping inside.

"These are for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," said Mac.

Harm smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I get around to kissing you hello yet?" he asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," said Mac with a smile.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that won't I?" said Harm, leaning in to kiss her.

As they pulled apart, breathless from the kiss, Mac took one look at him and laughed.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand.

"What's so funny and where are we going?" asked Harm, oblivious to the lipstick that had rubbed off on him.

Mac lead him into the bathroom, trying hard not to laugh. Harm noticed his reflection in the mirror and then laughed.

"Now I see what's funny," he said.

"I'm sorry," said Mac.

"Well, that doesn't normally happen," said Harm.

"It's a new lipstick. They didn't have my color in my usual brand so I got a different brand since I was in a hurry," said Mac, getting some tissues and starting to remove the lipstick from his lips.

"Ah okay," said Harm.

"Now I know which one doesn't work though," said Mac with a laugh.

"There you go," said Mac, finishing with him and quickly checking her make-up.

"Thanks," said Harm.

"It was a good color on you though," teased Mac over her shoulder as she headed to her room to find a different lipstick.

Harm chuckled. "Even if you think so, I'm glad it's off," he said.

A few minutes later they were ready to go and headed to the restaurant where they would be meeting Bud and Harriet. Harriet was exiting the restaurant as they arrived and they met her on the porch.

"Colonel, Commander. Er, hi Mac, Harm," said Harriet, having noticed the look both officers gave her at the use of their titles.

"Hi Harriet, you look beautiful," said Mac.

"You look great Harriet," added Harm.

"Thanks, you're both looking great. I love that dress Mac," said Harriet.

"Thanks. Were you inside?" asked Mac.

"Uh yeah. I was checking on our reservation," said Harriet.

"Shall we go in?" added Harriet.

"Lead the way Harriet," said Harm.

They entered the restaurant and Harriet showed them to a group of tables clustered around the back, away from the main area.

"Which one is ours?" asked Mac.

"That one there," said Harriet pointing at a large table in the middle.

"These all say they're reserved Harriet," said Harm, noticing the cards on each table.

"I'll just go find Bud. Take a seat," said Harriet, departing quickly.

Harm and Mac looked at each other with a shrug before choosing seats. Just moments after they were seated they saw Harriet return with Bud, with all their co-workers and friends at JAG following. Harm looked at Mac and saw she was looking as shocked as he felt. He got a larger shock when behind their friends he saw his mother and Frank along with Chloe.

"Harriet?" questioned Mac.

"Yes ma'am?" asked Harriet innocently.

"Was there something you forgot to tell us?" asked Harm.

"There was actually. Surprise!" said AJ, coming to stand beside Harriet.

"This is a great surprise. Thank you," said Mac, hugging Harriet happily.

"Thanks Harriet," said Harm, hugging Harriet.

"It wasn't all my doing. Bud and the Admiral were in on it too. We thought it would be fun to celebrate all together. This is huge after all!" said Harriet happily.

"Mac!" said Chloe, running to hug her. Meanwhile Trish reached Harm and hugged him tightly, thrilled to be a part of his special night.

"Hi Chloe! I'm so glad you're here," said Mac, hugging her back.

"Me too. This is so exciting," said Chloe.

After many hugs and greetings were exchanged, the group sat down to a delicious dinner. Bud and Harriet then started the dancing, followed closely by Harm and Mac.

"Are you having fun Sarah?" said Harm in her ear, as they moved around the dance floor to the music.

Mac nodded. "It's so nice celebrating with everyone like this. It's still hard to believe any of this is really happening."

"I know. I'm just sorry it took me so long," said Harm, holding her closer.

"I could have just told you how I felt too," said Mac.

"Well, we're both too stubborn for our own good," commented Harm.

"That's a reason why we're perfect together though," said Mac, touching his cheek lovingly. Harm simply kissed her in reply.

Across the room, Trish watched her son interacting with Mac. The two of them were clearly very much in love and Trish smiled, the happiness radiating off them was the kind of happiness she'd always wanted for her son. As she watched Harm and Mac whispering and laughing, Frank, who was dancing with Chloe stopped beside them.

"May I steal your beautiful fiancé for one dance?" asked Frank.

"Sure Frank. Save the last dance for me Marine," said Harm.

"I will," smiled Mac.

"Chloe?" asked Harm, holding his hand out. Chloe smiled and took his hand. After dancing with his mother also, Harm was dancing with Harriet when Mac interrupted them.

"Can I cut in?" she asked.

"Have fun," said Harriet grinning.

"I see you've had no shortage of dance partners," said Mac teasingly as Harm wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah, but you're my favorite," said Harm smiling.

"And you're mine," said Mac, kissing him.

"She's doing it again," commented Harm as he noticed his mom and Frank dance by.

"Doing what?" asked Mac.

"Mom has spent the whole night watching us," said Harm.

"I noticed, but she just wants to see you happy," said Mac.

"I'm very happy," said Harm.

"Your mom has waited a long time for this, she's having fun," said Mac.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Harm.

At that moment the Admiral called for attention and with their arms around each other, Harm and Mac moved off the dance floor. The cake was wheeled out and everyone laughed as they read the icing.

"Who is responsible for this?" asked Harm.

"Me sir. I did consult your mother too though," said Harriet, trying to hide a smile. Trish was smiling widely.

"Great choice then to both of you. I couldn't have said it better myself," said Harm with a grin.

"I agree," said Mac.

The icing read "Congratulations Harmon and Sarah. Finally!"

AN: More from the engagement party is coming in Chapter 19. This chapter just wasn't ending so I thought it would be best to make it a two-parter.


End file.
